Resolution, A Bellow Diamond story- AU
by phantomzoom
Summary: Continuation of "Hope, A Bellow Diamond story- AU" All of the questions, all of the issues, will they be resolved? Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond are together again, with two beautiful Diamond gemlings. What will they go through to keep their world intact?
1. Chapter 1- Power Awakening

Hey everyone! "Resolution" is starting! On with Chapter 1!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

It was the middle of the night on Homeworld. All the gems were resting, except the guards. No one was stirring or moving really. Until a shrill, crying scream was heard. Blue Diamond stirred awake, hearing the cry from the other room.

Her head in her pillow as she spoke, "Mmmphh, Yellow…Yellow wake up. Is it your or my turn?"

Yellow Diamond said, her voice unmuffled, "It's your turn, it's always your turn. You're the one with the tits, Blue. You go take care of it."

Blue let out a low growl and said, "You have them too, just because I'm the one lactating doesn't mean you are free from night duty."

"Come on, Blue. Just this once, I'll take off tomorrow and take care of them. If you go, I'll give you a surprise."

"Yellow, trading sex to escape night duty isn't going to work."

"Oh, stars my perfect plan is ruined!"

"Shush, Yellow, you'll make the crying worse. I'm getting up, but now you lost your chance at getting me tonight."

"I love being with you, Blue, but I want to sleep," Yellow said as she turned over into her pillow.

Blue Diamond sighed and got up, punching Yellow in the back as she did. Earning an "ouch" from Yellow's mouth. She wasn't wearing a lot of clothes. Even though her wounds had healed, the medical Quartz had recommended to her to wrap her stomach up until the soreness went away. Blue walked over to her desk in the bedroom and took her robe off of the chair. Putting it on, she made sure she didn't undo any of her bandages in the process. Her desk was right next to the door to the twins room, a measure taken by her. When she was working at her desk, she could keep an eye on the twins if they were sleeping. Blue opened the door and saw that is was Green Diamond crying. Standing up, she was crying as she held onto her crib bars. Then it hit her, Blue felt it. An eerie feeling, followed by a greenish-blue color. She felt it and knew exactly what it was. Green Diamond was using her powers. She took after her carrier, Blue Diamond. It was weak compared to Blue's radiated pathokinesis. In the future, when Green Diamond is older, she'll be just as strong as her mother. Maybe even stronger since Yellow Diamond is her sire. Green Diamond's radiated pathokinesis was enough to wake her sister, Aqua Diamond up. Within minutes of Blue Diamond entering their bedroom, Aqua Diamond woke up. Grabbing onto the bars of her crib, Aqua Diamond lifted herself up to look at her mother. Looking Blue Diamond straight in the eyes, she started to cry intensely as her sister. As her tears fell, Aqua Diamond's hands started to release bluish-yellow lightning bolts. Both of the twins were using their powers. Aqua wouldn't be able to poof Blue since she was just a gemling but Blue knew to call Yellow Diamond to see this.

"It's alright, my angels. Mommy Blue is here, shush my darlings." Blue said as she approached her daughters' cribs.

The twins responded by crying, even more, Blue knew she needed Yellow.

"Yellow! Come here! I need you, there is something with the twins I want to show you!"

Blue heard Yellow Diamond fall out of bed and scramble to get up, running towards the twins' room. In a matter of seconds, Yellow burst into the room. Dressed in only a t-shirt and a pair of boxer briefs.

"What is wrong Blue?! Is there something wrong with you or the twins?!" Yellow said frantically.

"No, nothing is wrong with them or me. Look at them though. What do you see?"

"I see…they are using their powers! I can't believe it!" Yellow said as she walked over to Blue.

"They took after you, Yellow. Two hard working Diamonds already."

"That means they took after you too. You are hardworking as well."

Before either of the older Diamonds could say anything, Aqua Diamond lifted her hand up and tried to shoot a destabilizing bolt at Blue and Yellow Diamond. It hit Blue Diamond, leaving a small mark on her.

"Ouch, maybe you should take care of Aqua Diamond right now. I think you can handle her better than I can right now."

"Alright, Blue."

Yellow Diamond walked over to Aqua Diamond's crib, reaching in to pick up her daughter. Picking up Aqua Diamond, she started to rock her daughter to get her to calm down. Aqua Diamond's cries were reduced to a whimper. Blue Diamond went to take care of Green Diamond, who was still crying uncontrollably. Blue picked up Green out of her crib. The Diamond gemling was sucking on her fist while smacking her lips. Blue Diamond knew that she was hungry so she sat down in one of the rocking chairs. Undoing the top of her robe and then her bra, she moved Green closer to her chest. The young Diamond latching on instantly, earning a small wince from her mother.

"Yellow, could you bring Aqua over here? So I can feed both of them. Ooh ouch, I'm still not used to this anymore."

"Alright, my beloved. Is it alright that I sit next to you?"

"Of course, my _Diamond_."

Yellow Diamond got up out of the other rocking chair and walked over to Blue Diamond. Helping the other Diamond get their other daughter to feed too. Aqua copied her sister, latching on to feed as well. Both of the twins were feeding. Yellow went back to get the other chair, sitting down next to Blue after she put it down. The two Diamonds sat in silence, not wanting to disturb their children while they ate. About ten minutes later, the twins were done. Blue gave Yellow Aqua Diamond and Blue took Green Diamond, both of them taking care of them before putting them back into their cribs. Within minutes, both of the twins were asleep again. Both Blue and Yellow were relieved, Blue taking Yellow's hand and bring her back into their bedroom. She sat down on their bed, her back against the headboard. Blue looked at the clock, it was four cycles past mid-cycle on Homeworld. There was no use in going back to sleep for them. So Blue decided to talk to Yellow after she sat down.

"Yellow, I want to talk to you."

"About what, my beloved?"

"The future, me and you, the twins."

"Blue, I want you to know something. I am getting help. I went and signed up for therapy with a Dark Green Aventurine. I already know I need help. The gem said I have an issue with all the trauma I went through. They want to test me more. I want you to know that'll never hit you ever, ever again."

"I know you won't hit me again, Yellow. I am proud of you for getting help and everything. I want to talk to you about something…else. Do you think the twins are going to get, um, lonely?"

"Blue…I don't think now is a good time to have another gemling."

"Not now, I am just asking, in the future. After the twins are older, wouldn't you want another little gemling running around?"

"But will you be able to handle it?"

"That's why I want to wait as well. Get the necessary testing before we try again."

"Alright, Blue. I do want you to go for testing right now."

"Testing for what?"

"I want you to get checked for anything that corrupted gem might have left on you. If anything from it, transferred to your gem vitality."

Blue Diamond flinched at the thought of seeing that corrupted gem again. She heard that it disappeared after it attacked her. Yellow Diamond noticed Blue flinching, she reached out and lifted Blue's face up.

"Are you alright, Blue?"

"Yes, I just don't want to see that horrendous gem again."

"You won't, Blue, I promise."

Blue Diamond bit her lip, she had something on her mind. Something that she hasn't done with Yellow Diamond in a few months.

"Yellow, later on, do you want to have some fun with me?" Blue said seductively.

"Why not now, Blue?"

"Isn't it too early, Yellow?"

"It might be better now because the twins are sleeping."

"mhm, you are right probably."

Yellow Diamond started to take off Blue's robe but someone knocked loudly on their door. Yellow turned around and yelled at the door, "Go away! We are busy." The knocking still continued. Yellow Diamond groaned and made her way over to the door. Blue Diamond followed behind her, interested in who would bother them at this hour. Yellow Diamond opens the door, anger clearly shown in her face. It was White Diamond's Pearl.

Blue, her voice filled with anguish and fear, said, "It's White's Pearl."

Oof, Poor Yellow Diamond. She got stopped by White's Pearl.


	2. Chapter 2- Visit Ravaged

Reviews on Resolution and they love them!

Hopesolo20- "Thank you god! This made my week! It's a good chapter! Keep going and I will see you in chapter 2."

Aww, thanks! You keep up the good work too!

Fanfic Girl of all worlds- "what do you want white pearl? nice start to this so far."

Thanks and it's not what WP wants XD

Illumillama Confirmed- "AHHHHHHHH IT'S BACK AND I'M DYING CAUSE IT'S SO GOOOOOD"

Lol me due to the new episodes.

Betina- "insert 4 hearts"

Sorry, I can't type hearts but thank you!

Captain29thegamer- "I am excited for the new episodes."

OMG Same!

Lara Vanik- "Oh its so write more its so good"

I am! Thank you!

My name is Chapter 2 and I want everyone to read me! Also, this is an AU. White isn't fully immobile in my AU, she can move around wherever there is a multi-planet warp pad.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond stared down at White Pearl, her face starting to contort into an angry snarl.

Yellow said, "What do you want at this time!? I told you that we were busy!"

Blue Diamond grabbed Yellow's arm, pinching it and saying, "Shush, you'll wake up Aqua and Green."

Yellow turned her head, speaking in a normal voice, "Sorry, Blue. Now, Pearl. What do you want to tell us?"

In her Diamond's voice, White Pearl spoke, "My luminous and lustrous Diamonds, my Diamond has requested to speak with you…please bring her lovely granddaughters as well." and White Pearl started to leave but a blue hand stopped her.

"What!?"

"Is there something you did not understand my lustrous Diamond?"

"Yes! How dare she demand to see my children when she attacked me?! Threatening their lives before they were even born?!"

"Blue-" as Yellow tried to calm Blue down.

"I'm sorry, my lustrous Diamond but saying heretic like that, especially about my Diamond, may earn you a shattering. You are too important though to my Diamond…maybe something else…"

Blue covered her mouth, preventing a fearful sound from escaping it. She looked at Yellow Diamond, her eyes pleading and scared of White Diamond.

Yellow Diamond spoke, her voice cracked in the process, "Pearl, tell White Diamond that we will meet her at the middle of the day cycles on Homeworld."

"Thank you, my Diamonds." and White Pearl left them.

"Oh Yellow, I don't want her to see them. What, what if she tries taking them from us as she did with Pink?" Blue Diamond said as she leaned in Yellow, putting her head against her neck. Wrapping her arms around Yellow, her paramour doing the same. Needing the lover from her as she remembered what happened.

"Yellow…I…I…" Blue could barely finish her sentence before she fell into Yellow's arms. She couldn't handle remembering what happened. She reached down to touch her stomach. It may have been just a scratch, it still hurt. The pain of not being able to protect herself and her children. Not being able to fight back, yet she did.

"Blue…" Yellow Diamond said as she stroked her beloved face.

"I'm fine, Yellow."

"You know I hate when you lie to me."

"I'm alright. We need to focus on other things right now, my love."

"I know. We can't deny and refuse to visit. It would be dangerous for us to do that."

"We will bring them to see her, but you will hold both of them and stay behind me. I want you and them as far away from White as you can be."

"What if she wants to hold them? I don't want her to hold our daughters, Yellow."

"She won't, I'll tell her that they are too young. She shouldn't be holding them yet because of the size difference. She knew that with Pink."

"I'm scared, Yellow."

"I know, Blue, I am too. We will get through this, I promise. I'll never leave your side."

"Yellow, I love you so much. Thank you, for never leaving me."

"Blue, I made you a promise at our consortium, I intend to keep it. I love you as well. Now please get some more rest."

Blue nods her head at Yellow, signaling that she said yes. Grabbing her hand, Blue led Yellow over to the bed. Yellow laid down first and then Blue laid next to her, putting her head on Yellow's chest. Yellow kept her eyes on Blue Diamond until she fell back asleep. Watching her body rise up and down as she needed to breathe. Slowly stroking her lover's hair, comforting her in the process. Blue was peaceful, the way Yellow wished she was always. But the stress of being a mother and Diamond of Homeworld prevented it. After what Yellow thought was Blue sleeping, she closed her eyes herself. Drifting off into thought, Yellow Diamond was thinking about visiting White Diamond with the twins, her future with Blue Diamond, what Blue had asked her before. Yellow was afraid of what was going to happen with White, what her mother might do. Yellow definitely was going to make sure that she stayed with Blue for the rest of her life, no matter how long that was. But was it worth it for Blue to go through that pain again? To go through something that might kill her. To carry again, sure both of them would be grateful for more youth in their life. Was it worth Blue's life, or even more? Yellow shook her head after she imagined Blue gone. She did not need those horrendous thoughts seeping into her mind. Yellow wasn't able to fall back asleep, thinking had prevented her from doing that. Time went quickly, it was already a cycle before midcycle on Homeworld. Yellow started to stir Blue awake, in a matter of minutes, she opened her eyes.

"Hello, my dear, did you sleep peacefully?" Yellow Diamond said with love in her voice.

Blue Diamond replied, "Extremely well and peaceful. Thank you, Yellow."

"Anything for you my dear. Are you ready to see White?"

"I'll never be ready to see her because I don't know what to expect from her. Just give me a few minutes to get dressed."

"Alright, Blue. I am going to get the twins ready. I'll check on you before I am finished."

Yellow got up and in a flash, phased her clothing back on from her sleepwear. After leaning over onto the bed to kiss Blue, she walked into the twins' room. Blue got up off of the bed, standing in front of the mirror, she looked at herself. Her body had changed even more after having the twins. She had lost most of the weight from the pregnancy but her hips were still bigger. She would have to adjust her old dress around there first. She also had an issue upstairs. Blue's chest barely fit into her old bras and some of them even hurt her. As she looked at herself more in the mirror, she sighed and phased her normal dress, now altered, on. Now, the dress clung back onto her hips and didn't flow away from her. She felt like herself again, well more than she already did. As she stared at herself in the mirror again, someone else was looking at her as well.

"Blue…you look beautiful."

"Thank you, Yellow. Did Aqua and Green give you any issues?"

"Green didn't, Aqua kept moving around every time I tried to get her dressed."

"Huh, she sounds like someone I know. She might be a mini you."

"I hope she is more like you. I could use more of your personality. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Yellow. Let's get this over and done with. Give me Aqua, I'll carry her."

"Alright, Blue." Yellow Diamond said as she handed Blue Diamond their daughter, Aqua Diamond.

Aqua Diamond babbled incoherently while she played with her mother's hair, awestruck by it. Green Diamond was busy resting her head against Yellow's gem, enjoying the heat that radiated off of it. The family of Diamonds left the room, locking it on the way out to make sure no one entered their rooms while they were gone. Aqua started to quiet down as they made it closer to the warp pad. She started to fall asleep against her mother's chest. Relaxing and peaceful, it was if she was trying to tell Blue Diamond to do the same. As Blue Diamond's not existent heart raced fast as they got closer and closer to arriving at White Diamond's command room. Reaching the warp pad, Blue and Yellow carefully stepped onto it, making sure that nothing would happen to them during their children's first warping. In a matter of seconds, they arrived at White Diamond's command room. Blue stopped walking before the grand door. She looked at Yellow and Yellow looked back. Both of them were nervous and anxious. After waiting a few minutes, White Pearl left the command room and levitated over to the Diamonds.

White Pearl said, "My luminous Diamond and my lustrous Diamond, the grand Diamond is ready to see you now. Please follow me."

Yellow Diamond said under her breath, "She's calling herself grand Diamond now…."

Blue Diamond said, "Shush, Yellow, don't let her hear you."

White Pearl led the Diamonds into White's command room. It seemed to be in a disarray like something was troubling White. White had her back towards the door, not noticing that Blue, Yellow, and their children had entered the room. She was slightly hunched over her holographic desk as though she was deep in thought. But she wasn't, Blue knew that she wasn't focused on anything. Blue felt something wrong, as though White was suffering. But she dismissed it, what could bother the oldest and leader of the Diamond Authority. It wasn't until the doors slammed shut that White Diamond turned around and noticed that they were there. White turned around slowly, dragging her body almost and looked at Blue and Yellow.

White Diamond spoke, her voice slightly hoarse, "My Moonlight and Sunshine, thank you for visiting me and bringing my granddaughters. I have been waiting to meet them."

Before Blue even had a chance to speak, Yellow said, "What do you want, White? Haven't you terrorized Blue enough?"

"Terrorized? I never hurt Blue…when- when did I do that?" White said as she started shaking.

Blue Diamond backed up and clung onto Aqua Diamond, waking her up in the process. The young Diamond started crying, upset that she was woken up. White looked directly at Aqua, their eyes locking. Aqua Diamond started to move her head back into Blue's chest, cowering away from her grandmother. Green Diamond watched her sister from her mother's arms. She started to try and get out of Yellow's arms towards Aqua Diamond. She was worried about her sister and why she was cowering in fear. Yellow noticed her daughter's discomfort and gave her to her other mother. As soon as Green was in Blue's arms, she wrapped her arm around Aqua. Comforting her sister and turning her head around to face her grandmother, unafraid of her cold face.

"Looks like the emerald looking one has courage already."

Blue Diamond said, "Her name is Green Diamond, not an emerald looing one."

"And what about the other one, the one who cowers in fear at me?"

"She doesn't fear anyone and her name is Aqua Diamond."

"Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond, seems a bit driveling don't you think, Yellow?"

"Coming from the person who named me Yellow." Yellow Diamond said.

"I didn't name you that, Yellow…someone else did…"

"Who, White?! There was no one else!"

"How do you know tha- no stop asking me questions…I… just stop!"

White Diamond's head started to shake. Her eyes, staring straight at the smaller Diamonds, were turning black. Covering her face and eyes, White fell to her knees in front of them. Scaring Blue, Yellow, Aqua and Green. Mustering whatever energy she had left in her body, she looked at them again.

White Diamond screamed, "GO! GET OUT! LEAVE PLEASE! BEFORE I HURT YOU MORE!"

Yellow Diamond started to push Blue and the twins towards the door. She didn't know what was going on so she wanted them to be as safe as possible. After they were past the door, it slammed shut on its own and locked. Blue and Yellow looked at each other, unable to speak about what just happened. The silence was broken after a few minutes, Aqua Diamond started to cry.

"We should get them back to their room, Yellow. They have had a long day."

"Agreed, I think we all need to rest after that."

Yellow and Blue started walking towards the warp pad, staying silent until they were in the safety of their own rooms. Away from White Diamond, or whatever was in her control room. It didn't even feel like her. Although White was cold, they knew and felt that it was still her. Yellow knew that it was still her mother but even that crux of her was dissipating. Like something was eating away at everything she was, slowly, consuming her and making her suffer a long and awful death almost. After a few minutes of walking fast, the family of Diamonds made it to the warp pad. Stepping on it, they were sent back to their portion of Homeworld. Within seconds, they are back. Before even thinking about sitting and talking, Blue went to into the twins' room and put them down for a nap. Both Aqua and Green fell asleep instantly, exhausted from the day they just endured. By the time Blue came back, Yellow Diamond was resting on the edge of their bed. Her armor laying off in the side of the room. Blue could tell that she was tensed up. It looked as though her muscles were becoming the exact thing that laid on her chest. Hard and rocky like her gemstone. Blue went over to her, resting her hand on her shoulder. Feeling Blue's presence, Yellow turned around and buried her head into Blue's stomach. She started to mumble something.

Yellow said, muffled, "What happened, Blue?"

Blue said, "What, Yellow? I can't understand what you said."

"What happened?"

"I don't know what happened. But I don't know if we should try and find out."

"She seemed different. Even though she's always been cold, it felt like she wasn't there fully anymore."

"I felt it too. I think there is something wrong with White."

"Do you think she is corrupted Blue?"

"No, she's too strong to be corrupted like that. I doubt she would even take a test to see if she was corrupted."

"Yeah, and the medical sector would lie to her to appease her as well. Are you feeling alright Blue?"

"I'm alright, on the subject of corruption tests. Did the one that you sent away for come back?"

"Let me check. I haven't looked at any of my messages yet."

Yellow pulled up her screen and looked at her messages. There was one from the medical sector in it, titled "Corrupted Gem Tracing."

"It's there, are you okay with me opening it Blue?"

"Yes, just tell me what it says."

Yellow Diamond opened the message, her face turning pale as she read what it said. Blue looked at her, wanting an answer.

"Yellow, what does it say?"

"…"

"Yellow… Yellow are you okay?"

"It-it was…."

"What was it Yellow? Are you okay!?"

"It-it was a D…."

Oh no, what did Yellow read?! Thanks for reading my fic again!


	3. Chapter 3- Let go of her

Fanfic Girl of all Worlds- "SHITAKE MUSHROOMS!WHITE DID IT! I don't wanna dia mon! Especially not by my birthstone! Anywho, great chapter again, I had goose-bumps!"

You sure it was white?

Kate the Kitkate- "I'm sorry to say that but THIS is so GOOD OMG ! It becomes really interesting especially for White ! I was sure that she's corrupted (‸) ... And if their is really an other diamond , I think that maybe she abandoned White because of her corruption..."

There was no abandonment, she had to do it.

Blueberry D- "I loved this chapter! But the suspense is killing me!"

Hashtag me with the new episodes XD

Becks- "It was a D... NO! WHY!? Can't wait for chapter 3!"

Oof sorry!

Kyrogue23- "Great way to to start this new story with them having a nice family moment until White's Pearl came to ruin the moment."

Nothing is ever perfect.

Betina- "D? ?_I love this …Lo lamentó lamentó no habló inglés y creo que no se entendió mi mensaje :("

Lo siento, estoy muy oxidado con el español. ¡Gracias por leer aunque! Por cierto, soy una chica.

Chapter 3 is sorry that they ran into you!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue Diamond looked at Yellow Diamond after she stopped talking.

Blue said, "What was it, Yellow?!"

Yellow responded, "It was…a…Diamond…"

"What?! That can't be true, there are no other Diamonds besides us, our children, and White. Unless…is this Diamond related to another gem in our society? Maybe there is a mistake?"

"I don't know, maybe the medical sector did a molecular genome test? I-I don't know, Blue!"

"Yellow, please. Give me the screen. I'll look."

"No, Blue. Let me handle this! I can handle this on my own."

"Yellow, I know you can't, don't lie to me to protect me."

"Blue…I…you're right. I can't handle this on my own. I don't want to lose you or any of my family."

"Then let me read the paper, I'll read it to you."

Yellow hesitated to answer Blue. "I'll read it, I will handle it. Trust me, I am alright."

"Yellow…I told you not to lie to me. You aren't alright."

Yellow gave Blue a sheepish look, she wasn't alright and she knew it. Mustering all the strength she had left in her mind, she looked back down at the paper. Looking below the gem type, she found the paragraph and diagrams regarding the molecular genomes of the gem. Yellow slowly read the words. It said: molecular genomes are similar to three current gems, fifty percent Yellow Diamond, twenty-five percent Aqua Diamond, and twenty-five percent Green Diamond. Yellow read the lines over and over again, each time her skin turning a paler color. The mysterious corrupted gem was related to her.

Blue said, concerningly, "Yellow, what does it say?"

"It-it says that she is related to-to me…and Aqua and Green!"

"What?! How can this be?! There is no reason…unless…unless White didn't create you artificially!?"

"I wasn't created that way. I knew it! I always knew that I was different than White. I knew I felt someone else in my heart! How!? How could she lie to me all these eons!? I have to talk to her, now!" and Yellow Diamond rushed to get up, her arm grabbed by Blue Diamond.

"Wait, Yellow! Don't leave, you don't know what is wrong with her. Remember earlier? There is something up with White Diamond and I don't feel comfortable with you alone with her. she could hurt you."

"I'll be fine, Blue. She won't hurt me, I promise."

"How can you promise your safety over someone else's decisions? You don't know what she'll do to you."

"I have to find out why she lied to me, Blue. I can protect myself."

"Just be careful. Remember that you have a family. Remember that I love you. Aqua and Green Diamond love you. Remember to come back to me."

"I promise, I will." and Yellow got up to leave their room, kissing Blue before walking towards the door.

Yellow opened the door, looked back at Blue one more time before the door slid closed. Sighing, she started to walk towards the warp pad alone. Mentally preparing herself for what she was about to face. She was about to face her own mother. To demand answers that she was denied for eons. She needed to know, to know the truth about her origin. Yellow was even doubting if she was even made for anything. Even thinking that she was a mistake. Eventually, she made it to the warp pad. She was dragging her feet, anxiety and fear started to pulse through her. A diamond afraid, something that was unheard of. Yet, the military leader of Homeworld was starting to cower in fear. Fear of her own mother and what she was capable of. Stepping onto the warp pad, it sprung to life, sending Yellow towards White's command room. Within a matter of seconds, she was there. The door to White's command room was slightly ajar, something a Diamond didn't do often. Before entering, Yellow took a deep breath she didn't need and thought of Blue Diamond and their children. Yellow pushed the door open more and walked inside. It was dimly lit and eerie. White Diamond was on her throne, her head was in her hands. It seemed as though White was gripping it in pain. She didn't even notice that Yellow had entered the room. After waiting a few minutes, Yellow cleared her throat. Nothing, no reaction from White Diamond.

Yellow Diamond spoke, her voice slightly louder than normal, "White Diamond, I want to talk to you."

White Diamond's head shot up, surprised, she answered, "Oh Sunshine, I didn't notice you had entered. Please, come closer to my throne. I am afraid that I am not feeling my best today."

"How…how could you hide it from me? Your own daughter for stars sake?!"

"Hide what from you, I would never hide anything from you my Sunshine."

"Don't lie to me, White! You knew that I had another mother and you never told me. You said that I was an experiment to help gemkind, to expand the Diamond empire! Was I just a mistake!? A mistake that you made with her!?"

"Oh, my dearie, what are you jabbering about? There was no one else. I am your mother."

Yellow Diamond finally snapped, unable to handle the lies that spewed from her own mother's mouth. Looking straight at White Diamond, her eyes staring with her eyebrows in angry position. Her teeth clenched as her hands balled up into fists.

"You don't just owe this to me, you owe it to my family! We deserve to know about her!"

White Diamond's eyes squinted a little bit, she did not like what Yellow Diamond had said. Slowly she put her hand against Yellow's face, Yellow flinching as she felt the cold fingers. Like ice against a warm body, they did not mix well.

"Well my Sunshine, I did it to protect all of you. You needed protection from Black. She-she changed." and White slowly moved her hand down to Yellow's neck.

"Mother, what are yo-" but she was too late, White's strong hand wrapped around her neck.

"Maybe you should've listened to your mother more often, dearie. Then you may have lived to see your daughters become full grown Diamonds."

White got up out of her throne, keeping her grip tight against Yellow. She went towards the wall of her command room. She pushed Yellow Diamond's back against the wall, not loosening her grip at all. White's eyes went completely black again like she wasn't there. As she pushed Yellow's body into the wall, cracks formed from the pressure.

White spoke, her voice demonic sounding, "You will never understand what I've done for you! What I have done for all of you!"

Yellow flailed around, trying to get free from White's grasp. She tried to pull White's hand off of her neck but it wouldn't move. Yellow tried to kick at White's hand but that didn't work either. Anything she tried to do was too weak for her to get free from White's hand. This wasn't White Diamond, it was something different. Yes, her mother may have been cold but she wasn't cold enough to kill her own child. It's as if the White she knew, or at least she thought she knew, was gone, for a time she didn't know. It was useless, she couldn't get free. Succumbing to White was inevitable. Yellow started to let herself go. Her vision was failing, no longer did she see the face of White Diamond. All she saw was black everywhere. Until she saw someone, it was someone she recognized. Blurry, Yellow tried to focus on who it was. It was Blue Diamond, she was sitting all alone. At least that is what Yellow thought. As the image became clearer, Blue wasn't alone. She was holding the twins but they weren't tiny baby gemlings anymore. They were young children, maybe five thousand years old. But soon that image faded, revealing full grown Diamonds. It was the twins again but they were full grown. Both of them looking like a mix between Blue and Yellow. But there was something else, the twins were looking over something. There were other gems behind them, slowly they moved over to reveal it. There were three smaller gemlings but Yellow couldn't make out any of their details. As soon as they appeared, they started to fade away, along with Yellow's cling to life. She heard something, something that pulled her out of this trance-like vision. It was Blue's voice, screaming for her.

Blue screamed, "Yellow! Let go of her White!"

Yellow Diamond's eyes shot open. Blue was there. She was in White Diamond's command room, demanding her to let go of Yellow. Yellow turned her head towards Blue. Blue's face was stained with tears as she fought hard to not let go of her aura and make the situation worse. They both locked eyes, knowing that they loved each other deeply. Blue then looked at White, angered at what she was doing.

Blue spoke, with hatred and anger in her voice, "White, let the mother of my children go!"

Blue summoned her sword, ready to do whatever she could to save the love of her life, the mother of her children, her paramour. White didn't seem phased by what Blue demanded, rather she tightened her grip on Yellow's neck. To the point where Yellow couldn't even take in the breaths, she didn't need. Angered, even more, Blue Diamond ran up to White Diamond's arm. Using as much force as she had, she slashed it from White's wrist to her elbow. Instantly, White released Yellow Diamond. Crying in pain, she looks at Blue Diamond, her eyes slowly returning back to normal. Yellow laid on the floor, coughing and gasping for the air that her body doesn't need. On her neck, there are outlines of White's fingers. Dark golden bruises on her beautiful skin. Blue ran over to her, slowly picking her up of the floor, she looked at White.

"Go near her like that again, and I will be aiming for your throat and not your arm…"

Blue Diamond carried Yellow Diamond out of White Diamond's command room and towards the war pad. Yellow was leaning on Blue's shoulder, trying not to put too much weight on her.

Yellow said, hoarsely, "Who-who is watching the twins?"

Blue answered, "Shush, Yellow. I had out Pearls fuse into Green Pearl and watch after them. They were still sleeping when I left. They are fine."

"O-okay."

"Yellow…"

Blue continued to help Yellow to the warp pad. Slowly, she helped Yellow onto the warp pad. Within seconds, they were back at their room. Away from White Diamond. Immediately, Blue took Yellow into the room. She brought her over to the bed. Instantly, Yellow Diamond collapsed onto it. Drained from what she just had endured. Using some of the little strength she had left, she spoke.

"Blue, please bring the twins to me. I want to hold them tonight."

"Of course, my love. I'll be right back."

Blue left the room to go to the twins' room. After she entered, Green Pearl left the room. Before un-fusing, Green Pearl asked if Yellow Diamond needed anything but Yellow Diamond declined. Telling them that they could have the rest of the night off. Green Pearl nodded and unfused, leaving the bedroom of the Diamonds to go to their own right down the hallway. Blue entered back in from the twins' room, carrying both Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond. They were slightly awake, not enough to cry though. Blue stopped before Yellow, first giving her Aqua Diamond and then Green Diamond. Within a few minutes, they were both back asleep again. Yellow Diamond had them on her chest as she fell asleep too. Blue, still worried about Yellow, decided to sleep sitting up on the bed. Keeping an eye on her lover. The one she loved dearly and would never let go.

Oh, damn White Diamond what the hell!?


	4. Chapter 4- Distraction

Captain29thegamer- "Wow"

Me every time I watch "Change your mind" lol.

Betina- " ~"

Hearts to you too!

Sky_Fallen- "Wow, I am both intrigued and shook"

Are you shooketh? Lol

GalaxyMilk- "I have 3 theorys for why white did that to Yellow.

Ether she was corrupted herself or turning corrupted Some other diamond named "Black" was controlling her to kill Yellow. (I want to see this the most) White turns black uncontrollably, causing her to unintentionally hurt her daughter Yellow, and Blue

Why my second theory seems correct: "PLEASE GO! OR ILL HURT YOU" from the last chapter..

Seems oddly suspicious doesn't it.

Well,. Once the next one comes out I'll be happy to read it!"

I'm not giving away anything! Sorry!

Els626- "I neeeeedddd morrrrreeeeeeeee"

Here's more!

Becks- "What the hell White?! Thank the stars that Blue saved Yellow!"

Don't fully blame White Diamond, she's not "herself".

Blueberry D- "White wtf?!"

Lol me in "Change your mind"

Bluequartzofficial- "I just finished reading all three chapters and I just LOVE how you transitioned them from Hope. I can never get enough of your writing! You're amazing and I can't wait to see what happens next!3"

Aww thanks! Its commenters like you that keep me writing! *cries*

Kate the kitkate- "Okay so is Black diamond is taking control of the head of White... I'm lost XD but that's amazing ! But I want to see the real White, I'm the embodiment of hype *0*"

It will all be revealed….eventually XD

Fanfic girl of all worlds- "OMG! ITS LIKE YOU READ MY MIND!  
Cannon thought for a fanfiction that I haven't typed:  
White Diamond and Black Diamond, yada-yada love stuff, then along comes Yellow, now without giving away MY plot-line, Black becomes mentally corrupt and in the process it has negative affects on White, thus leaving her prone to having outraged bursts for little to no reason. Which is why she keeps to herself almost ALL the time.  
are you a mind reader...?!  
Also Diamond nicknames:  
YellowSunshine  
BlueMoonbeam  
PinkStarlight  
and holy fricking sod! this was so good, yet again I commend you for your amazing work!"

Aww, thanks again! I love everyone's comments and I love making you guys happy while reading my story!

Kyrogue23- "Okay it is official that White Diamond is definitely psycho needs to keep some weapons on her and around Blue in case White tries this again."

No touchy my Blue Diamond XD

Chapter 4 sees you hiding in the bushes and pounces you! **Warning it's an NSFW chapter**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yellow Diamond started to stir awake from her dream. It wasn't a night terror but it wasn't pleasant. The dream recalled everything she went through the night before but kept stopping at the same point, Blue Diamond and the twins. She worried if any of them would be safe anymore after what happened. Yellow thought to herself about sending them away until she could figure out what was wrong with White Diamond. At least they would be safe from White lashing out again and the corrupted gem that was still roaming freely around Homeworld. But where would they go that White Diamond wouldn't be able to go. Yellow thought until she heard crying and someone patting on her chest. Slowly coming out of a trance, Yellow Diamond looked towards her chest. Aqua Diamond was staring straight at her eyes, crying slightly now that she was awake. She was patting on her mother's chest, specifically where Yellow's breasts are. Yellow didn't see Green Diamond at first. Frantically, she searched around with her eyes to be only relieved when she saw that Green was in Blue Diamond's arms. Green was still sleeping, laying on her back on Blue's chest. Blue's arms protectively around her. Yellow thought it was beautiful and didn't want to disturb them but she had to. Reaching over, Yellow slightly nudged Blue's shoulder a few times. Slowly, Blue opened her eyes, staring straight at Yellow Diamond.

Yellow said, "Good morning, Blue. I hope you slept well."

Blue replied, "I slept alright. Are you okay?"

"Yes, Blue my neck is still a bit sore. Someone wants you though."

"I see that." and Blue laughed while she started to sit up.

"Can you hold Green while I get ready to feed them?"

"Anything for you Blue." as Yellow was given Green Diamond to hold.

Blue got up and phased off the top of her dress, revealing her bra. Yellow continued to stare at Blue, especially her chest. Blue sat back down on the bed, her back facing Yellow.

"Blue, why is your back facing me instead of your beautiful face?"

"Remember when I said you weren't getting anything because you didn't get up for the twins? Well, this is it, or at least part of it."

"But…really Blue? You are going to do this to me?"

Yes, now hand me Aqua." Blue said as she unhooked her bra.

"…alright, Blue," Yellow said as she handed Aqua Diamond to her lover.

Blue brought her daughter up to her chest to feed, the young Diamond latched on to her mother gleefully.

"Can I have Green as well now?"

"Yes, Blue but I do have a question. When will I get your chest all to myself again?" Yellow said as she handed Green Diamond over to Blue.

Green latched onto her mother as well, her closed as she stared up. Blue looked over to Aqua, she was staring up at Blue. Her eyes the color of Yellow Diamond's. She looked intrigued at the giant gem that stared back at her. Aqua knew that Blue was her mother but that didn't stop her from learning everything that was to be learned about her. She was interested in everything it seems good quality as long as she wasn't interested in bad things. Yellow was staring at Blue too, just not in the same way as their daughter. Yellow was looking at Blue's back, thinking about what she could do at this current moment. Yellow, still, was extremely sore from what happened the day before but it didn't stop her. Gently, Yellow moved her hands onto Blue's back. She massaged it gingerly, making sure she didn't release any of her powers onto Blue. Yellow heard Blue let a sound of relaxation out of her mouth, telling Yellow she was doing a good job. Continuing her massage of gentleness on Blue, Yellow slowly moved her hands down to Blue's bare stomach. Yellow was afraid to touch Blue's stomach, it was still tender, even after all this time that passed. Yet, Blue didn't flinch away from Yellow's touch.

"Am I hurting you Blue?" Yellow said as she continued to massage Blue's stomach.

"Mhhmm, no, Yellow. It doesn't hurt anymore. Thank you for massaging me though, it's helping a lot."

Yellow saw her chance to still get what she wanted to the day before until White's Pearl interrupted them. Yellow moved her hands up from Blue's stomach and onto her breasts. She slowly massaged them from the side, making sure she didn't disturb the twins as they were feeding. Blue held her breath for a second, trying not to let out a moan as Yellow continued to touch her chest. Yellow, her senses keen as ever, phased away her gloves. Now her soft hands were exposed which were way better than her gloves. Blue had her teeth and her mouth clenched shut, trying not to get aroused. Yellow stopped massaging one of Blue's breasts and moved her bare hand to Blue's gem. A gasp escaped Blue's mouth.

"Yellow…" Blue said breathlessly.

"Yes, my dear?"

"Could you please stop with your distraction? I need to finish feeding our children."

"You need to feed me too, Blue. I haven't been with you in months."

"Is that fully my fault? Let me at least put them down to sleep before we do anything."

"I want you now, Blue."

"Wait…you'll get me."

The twins were done feeding so Blue handed Yellow Green, both of them getting them ready to sleep. Blue put her clothes back on. Yellow gave Green back to Blue and Blue walked out of the room into the twins' room. Quietly and gently, Blue put them down for their nap and left the room, closing the door behind her. She looked over at the bed, Yellow was sitting there. Her paramour proudly had a smirk on her face, depicting how she achieved the goal she wanted. Slightly annoyed, Blue walked back over to the bed. Not wasting any time, she pushed Yellow down onto the bed. Yellow winced in pain, still sore from the day before.

"Are you alright, Yellow?" Blue asked concerningly.

"Yes, I am just sore from yesterday."

"I'm sorry, I'll be more careful."

"Thank you Blue and don't feel sorry. You did nothing wrong."

Blue smiled at Yellow, loving how forgiving she was. Blue leaned down to kiss Yellow, her non- existent heart racing. She missed being with Yellow like this, to be skin to skin with her. Their clothes still separated them. She craved to be closer.

"Yellow, phase off your clothes…now."

"Eager are we now?"

"Look who's talking? You couldn't keep your hands away from breasts when I was feeding out gemlings."

"Touché, Blue." and Yellow Diamond phased off her armor and clothes.

"Aren't you going to do the same Blue?"

"I am going to make you suffer, Yellow." and Blue got up, off of Yellow.

Blue kicked off her shoes, not caring that they came off slowly. Next, she unhooked her dress from the top and unzipped it. The top of the dress falling slowly until it reached her hips. Before getting it off of her hips, Blue turned around, her back facing Yellow. It earned a whining reaction from Yellow. Blue laughed as she continued to make her lover watch. Blue then pushed her dress over hips, it fell into a heap on the floor. The only thing left on Blue's body was her consortium ring, bra, and a thong. She turned around to face Yellow, who was waiting eagerly on their bed.

"Does this meet your expectations, my Diamond?"

"Blue, you have always met my expectations."

Blue smiled as she reached to unhook the front of her bra as she did before to feed the twins. She tossed it with her dress, revealing her substantial breasts to her lover. Yellow glanced down to Blue's thong, signaling to Blue that she wanted it off. Blue slowly removed it, exposing her wet pussy to the cold air of the room. She shuddered from the reaction, she kept her eyes on Yellow. Yellow got up, wanting to do something special with Blue, she walked behind Blue.

"Turn around Blue," Yellow said with a feral sound in her throat.

Blue turned around to face Yellow and said, "Yellow what ar-" but she was cut off by Yellow's lips on hers.

Yellow stopped kissing her and said, "I wanted to be with you so bad…I love you so much, Blue."

"I love you too, Yellow." and Blue smiled.

Yellow smiled back and started to kiss Blue again, pushing her down back onto the bed. Yellow's tongue wastes no time gaining entrance to Blue's mouth. Both of them playing with each other. Yellow's masculine arms on both sides of Blue while Blue's arms and legs were wrapped around Yellow. But Blue froze, realizing something. Yellow stopped kissing Blue, wondering if she did something wrong.

"Did I hurt you Blue?" Yellow asked concerned.

"No, Yellow, but I need you to do something."

"Anything for you my love."

"Can you not use your lower area this time? I am still sore down there."

"Alright, Blue but I need you to lift up your legs."

Blue blushed as she did what Yellow asked. Yellow slowly moved down to position herself right over Blue's pussy. She leaned herself against Blue, rubbing herself slowly against Blue. The friction between them caused Blue to let out a moan, she quickly covered her mouth so the twins wouldn't wake up. Yellow continued to rub herself against Blue's clitoris, trying to get as much friction between them as she could. Yellow clenched her mouth shut as she tried to stifle back a moan from her mouth. Blue was sensitive down there so it didn't take long to grip the sheets of their bed. Eager to hit her peak, Blue tried to push herself up into Yellow. It wasn't very useful since her legs were in front of her rather than in their normal position. Yellow pushed down on Blue, staring straight at her as well. Yellow had the same smirk on her face as before. She was with her true other half, no one could take her away from Blue. Yellow started to rub herself harder against Blue, trying to climax. It wasn't long before Blue started to become undone.

"Yellow, I-I!" but Blue couldn't finish her sentence before she released herself on the sheets and back on her own body.

Yellow smiled, happy that she pleased Blue. Yellow continued to overstimulate Blue until she herself climaxed onto her lover. Blue, wanting Yellow, pulled her lover over face before Yellow climaxed. She caught all her lover's juices in her mouth, before allowing Yellow to move. Yellow leaned down to lick Blue clean. She did it as she stared sultrily at Blue, who smiled in happiness. After Yellow was done, she moved up on the bed to lay with Blue. Spooning her, Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue. Blue turned around to face Yellow.

"Was that satisfactory, Yellow?"

"Being with you is enough but that was more than satisfactory. Thank you Blue, I needed that."

"I think I did as well. I do have a question, my love. Would you like to join me at my pool tomorrow?"

"I would love to. Also, the medical Quartz wants to test your gem for any issues soon. Is that alright?"

"That's fine. I love you, Yellow."

"I love you too, my dearest Blue."

The two Diamonds drifted off to sleep, not caring at all.

I am alive! Here is a new chapter!


	5. Chapter 5- Family

YES SEND ME THE COMMENTS!

Captain29thegamer- "Those babies are the cutest."

Yes, gemlings are cute af and that is why I love them so much.

Fanficgirlofallworlds- "loved it as normal. I almost -ALMOST- dare you to write something I'd hate. but that'd be impossible, I love this too much!"

Aww! Thanks, I try to cater to my readers' needs and not make them hate my writing lol.

Guest- "OH THANK GOODNESS YOU'RE NOT DEAD."

I'm alive! Although I do have an announcement to make regarding when I will be posting again.

AJ Cooper- "I really want the one with sparks to be just like Yellow; dominant and caring towards I think it was Aqua? Either way, I definitely want White to fall in love with sixteen year old human girl, from 2019."

White to fall in love with who? And Aqua may be like her mother, we just have to wait and see as she grows up.

Chapter 5 wants some food so feed it!

Sorry this took so long! My MacBook Pro was getting repaired!

*Warning, this chapter is slightly nsfw, it has naked scenes and other aspects*

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue Diamond started to stir awake. Looking over to her left, Yellow Diamond was still fast asleep. She still had some time to herself to think. She remembered her sister, Purple Diamond. Blue remembered how they used to fight all the time. It was her twin sister of course, fighting over who was the oldest and who would be the "better" twin Diamond. Blue Diamond was actually the oldest, being born first and she was also taller than Purple. They were similar in many ways but were also polar opposites in others. Just like Blue, Purple Diamond had long bluish white hair, but it spiked out on the top and bottom. Her eyes were a dark violet, darker than the rest of her body. Her gem, almost a carbon copy of Blue's and Green's, was an upside-down version. Often called a kite variation. Purple loved to wear dresses since she was a young gemling with her sister. Blue was the first one to choose her outfit, Purple following in suit but with a long slit on her dress up her leg. Purple never really got along with Blue after they lost their family. She blamed Blue, blaming it on Blue falling in love with Yellow. After it happened, Purple stayed a short time on Homeworld. She then left to live away from her sister, only, she was required to live on one of Blue's colonies…by demand of White Diamond. Blue didn't know she left until it was already too late. Too late for her to reason with her, to beg for her to stay. She often felt she was the reason why Purple hated her and that she lost the rest of her family. But Blue didn't feel it was right to keep her sister separated from her nieces. She met Pink Diamond and she deserves to meet Aqua and Green Diamond. Blue started to turn over, wanting to wake up Yellow. Blue softly started to stir Yellow away.

"Yellow, Yellow, wake up please." Blue Diamond said.

"mmphh, yes, my love?" Yellow Diamond said muffled.

"I want to contact my sister, Purple Diamond."

Yellow Diamond turned over and said, "Are you sure about this, Blue? She is a loner really."

"Yes, Yellow. She still deserves to meet Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond. Besides me, they are the only family she has left…it's all my fault too." and Blue looked away in anguish.

"Hey, don't think that, Blue." and Yellow sat up against the headboard of their bed.

She slowly turned Blue's body back towards her, looking into her deep blue eyes, tears were already forming as Blue thought about her sister.

"I still feel like it's all my fault…if…if I was just with them when it happened, I could have prevented it. But I was off with the gem I love, and I couldn't trade that either. I felt so trapped and when I think about it, it traps me again."

"I never was in that position, Blue. But I will always put myself in your position. You were stuck between two parts of your family, me and your parents, your siblings. I am deeply thankful you chose me, but I am heartbroken that you had to do that."

"Yellow, I don't want to go off topic, but can we go to the pool after the twins are awake and we contact Purple? I want to talk about this away from them for now. They are too young to hear the abhorrent problems that have plagued our family in the past."

"Alright, Blue. I'll call the Pearls to fuse to watch them."

"Thank you, Yellow. I also have another question."

"You're welcome, Blue. What is the other question?"

"Please don't over react but after what White Diamond did to you, I am scared for Aqua and Green. I fear for their safety as we live here. If it really comes to their safety being fully destroyed, would you allow my sister, Purple, to take them away from White Diamond?"

"I-I don't really like them being taken away from us but to protect them, yes, I would allow her to take them. Only if she was willing to."

"Thank you, Yellow. I don't want them to leave us either, but I want them to be safe. I love you, Yellow."

"I love you, too, Blue." and Yellow leaned over to kiss Blue.

As soon as they broke apart, one of the twins started to cry. Sighing, Yellow got up and said under her breath, "I swear they have telepathy sometimes."

Yellow went into the other room and came back with Aqua Diamond in one arm and Green Diamond in the other. Aqua saw Blue and started to reach for her other mother. Her golden eyes staring straight into Blue's eyes. Green Diamond was still asleep, slightly drooling onto Yellow's muscular arm. Yellow Diamond gave Aqua Diamond over to Blue Diamond, the young Diamond squealed happily in response. Aqua kept staring up at Blue, threading her small fingers into her mother's long hair. Completely entranced by it, moving her other hand into her hand to feel her own hair. Blue knew instantly, Aqua was extremely intelligent. No doubt Green would be too. Their mother, Yellow, was extremely smart as well, sometimes too much for her own good. Blue smiled and prepared to feed her daughters before calling her sister. Using her free hand, Blue unhooked her bra, letting it fall onto the bed. She brought Aqua up to her chest, the young Diamond feeding off her mother's breast. Aqua closed her eyes, peacefully as she continued to eat. Green, still in Yellow's arms, started to slowly stir awake. Her deep blue eyes scanned the room, seeing her mothers and her sister. She glanced at her sister then up at her mother's face. Yellow knew immediately to give her to Blue. Blue held Green in her other arm, instantly she latched on as well. Yet, Green kept her eyes open as she ate. She kept looking at her mothers, glancing between Yellow and Blue. Yellow went over to her Diamond communicator, handling her court and preparing Blue's communicator. Yellow located Purple Diamond. Purple was in her base on Blue's colony, AR 12 or Arus 12. In a matter of a few minutes, they were done. Blue gave Green to Yellow so she could phase her robes on, preparing physically and mentally for the conversation that was about to occur. Yellow handed her communicator over to Blue, Purple's face and location already displaying on it. Before pressing the call button on the screen, Blue took in a large breath that she didn't need to take. She pressed the button on the scree and waited. It rang and rang before a screen popped up; a Purple Pearl answered.

"Purple Diamond's control room, please state your name and your purpose for contacting Purple Diamond." Purple Pearl said.

"Blue Diamond and I am contacting Purple Diamond to speak to my sister."

"B-Blue Diamond?! I am so sorry my lustrous Diamond!" Purple Pearl said as she saluted Blue.

"Pearl, who is calling me on the Diamond line?" a mysterious booming voice called.

"My shimmering Diamond, it is your sister, the lustrous Blue Diamond!"

"Blue!? Is it really you!? I haven't heard from you in so long and when I heard that-that you had poofed, I assumed the worst…" the mysterious voice responded.

"Oh Purple, I am so sorry. When you left, I thought you hated me. You do hate me, don't you Purple?"

"I don't hate you, things were really bad then, Blue. I am glad you are alright."

"I never was mad at you, Purple, but if you want me to forgive you, I do."

"Thank you, Baby Blue."

For most of this conversation, the screen only depicted Blue's face. Also, both of the twins were extremely quiet. Entranced by the figures on Yellow Diamond's communicator. Aqua looked up to the screen and at her mother.

Aqua Diamond spoke, "Gah, bah gah!"

Purple Diamond's face changed suddenly; a wash of shock appeared. She looked at her sister, wondering what that sound came from on the other side.

"Blue, what was that?"

"That was Aqua Diamond, mine and Yellow's daughter. Didn't you hear the broadcast?"

"Daughter!? There was no broadcast on the planet. When you poofed, I was only told that. Nothing else in the matter."

"Well, Purple, you have more family now. Two nieces. Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond."

"Wait, two? You had twins?"

"Just like us, I know. Now she isn't alone, hopefully they grow up better than us."

"They won't Blue. They were born in a completely different world than ours and didn't go through the events we did."

"I just hope history won't repeat itself."

"It won't Blue, not when we try and change it."

"Thank you, Purple. I really would like you to come to Homeworld to visit the twins. I hope they could have a relationship with you."

"I would love to meet them Blue. I need to repay you for being absent when you needed family the most. I'll try to be there in the least amount of time, but it may take over 24 cycles."

"That's alright, Purple, and thank you. It means a lot to me that you are coming."

"You're welcome, Blue. See you guys soon, Purple Diamond out."

"Same to you, Blue Diamond out."

The screen went blank after Purple Diamond hug up. Blue closed it and handed the Diamond communicator back Yellow. Yellow put the communicator back into its place and called the Pearls. They enthusiastically came into the room, ready to serve their Diamonds respectively.

Yellow Pearl and Blue Pearl said, together, "Yes, my Diamonds?"

Yellow said, "Fuse together and watch the twins. Alert us if anything happens. Blue and I will be in the extraction pool for a cycle or two. There are matters we need to discuss that I do not want the twins to hear."

"Understood, my Diamonds!" and the Pearls fused together into Green Pearl.

"Good, we will put them down for a nap for now." and Yellow walked over to the twins' room, Blue following her with Aqua in her arms.

Both Diamonds put the twins in their beds, covering them up with their blankets before turning off the light in the room and leaving. As they left the room, Yellow nodded towards the Pearl fusion, giving them the okay and that they were leaving. Blue and Yellow walked to the warp pad, Yellow's arm over Blue's shoulder, stroking tenderly at her expose skin. Blue held Yellow's other hand in her own. Blue couldn't wait to be in the pool with Yellow, lying next to her. Their bare skin touching each other, as close as they could be without fusing. They didn't want to be bothered by anyone, except for their children. It only took them a few minutes to reach the warp pad. The two Diamonds stepped on it, sending them through the warp stream. In a matter of seconds, they were at the extraction pool. Patrolling, were two of Blue's guards. Two Labradorite's to be exact. With a wave of her hand, Blue dismissed them from the door.

"Yellow and I do not wish to be disturbed except in the matter of our gemlings. Stand guard until we leave."

The Labradorite said, "Yes, my Diamonds."

Blue Diamond opened the door with her hand and both of the Diamonds walked in. The door making a hiss as it shut behind them. The last time Blue and Yellow were in the extraction pool room was right before Pink Diamond was shattered. Yellow held both of Blue's hands as they walked up the stairs to the pool. When they reached the top of the stairs, Blue stopped Yellow.

"Close your eyes, Yellow."

"Blue, I already know what you are going to do. Undress and go into the pool."

"Oh, Yellow, you're no fun. I was going to do something else."

"Oh?"

"All you can say is, "oh"?"

Yellow shot a glare at Blue and Blue returned the favor by laughing. As she was told earlier, Yellow closed her eyes. Slowly, Blue started her plan. She first unhooked Yellow's chest plate, leaving it on the side of the pool. Underneath was a tight undershirt; her shoulders were broad but not squared off.

"Can you phase off your boots, Yellow?"

"Yes, my love. I wouldn't want your silken hands touching the bottom of them anyways."

"Flattery, Yellow."

Blue kneeled down to start taking off Yellow's pants, she started undoing the belt that was always hidden under Yellow's chest plate. Slowly, she pulled Yellow's pants down to her ankles, then completely off. Rising up slightly, she pulled down Yellow's blue boxer briefs. She chuckled, knowing she wore them only because they were the color of her lover. Yellow shivered, her lower half exposed to the air. Blue got up and started to pull of Yellow's undershirt, revealing a blue bra that went along with the boxer briefs. Before unhooking Yellow's bra, Blue phased off her own clothes. Leaning into Yellow, she hugged her to reach behind her, unhooking Yellow's bra and throwing it with the rest of her clothes. Leaning down a little, Blue kissed Yellow's gem, earning a shiver from the other Diamond.

"Can I open my eyes now, Blue?"

"Yes, Yellow." as Blue continued to hug Yellow, her chest resting on Yellow's.

"I love the surprise, Blue."

"I know you see me naked on a regular basis but now we are alone."

Yellow smiled and moved her hands to grasp Blue's ass, lifting her up by her waist. Blue laughed, wrapping her legs around Yellow's waist and her arms around Yellow's neck. Smiling, Blue leaned in to kiss Yellow. Her tongue begging for entrance into Yellow's mouth. Yellow obliged, as she slowly made her way into the pool with Blue in her arms. She made her way over to the waterfall on the other side of the pool. Yellow slowly sat down, making sure she didn't hurt Blue in the process. Blue moved back a little to give Yellow some room. Both of them were smiling, happy to be together.

"Thank you, Blue. I really needed this."

"You're welcome, Yellow. We both needed to relax."

"My love, are you alright from talking with Purple?"

"Yes, but it brought back memories. Memories of my family, of my young years."

"Do you want to talk about it, Blue? Before we head back to our room?"

"Yes, I still remember the first time we met."

 **Flashback starts**

Blue was in her room when she heard her mother calling her name. She hasn't been allowed out of her room since, what she thought was, a giant white goddess from space landed on her planet. Her parents send her away, more so her Mama Rainbow Diamond. Her Mom, Navy Diamond, ushered her and her sisters all into one room, her room. Four Diamonds in one room, her twin, Purple Diamond, and her younger sister, Azure and Red Diamond. It was starting to get edgy in the room. Purple Diamond was always willing to spur her older sister, Blue.

"Looks like they are here to take you away, Crybaby Blue!" Purple Diamond said.

"Oh, shut up you brat! How do you know that they aren't coming to take you away!?" Blue Diamond said.

"You are the oldest, aren't you? The oldest should be sacrificed first!"

She was right, of course. Being the first born, Blue was the most likely candidate. Of course, Purple was not far behind her.

"Yet, you always claim that you are the oldest and the best, Purple." Blue Diamond got up in an acting fashion and said, "Oh, I am the great and shimmering Purple Diamond! Please salute and bow at my feet!"

Blue made fun of how Purple acted, moving like her with emphasis. She made sure she pushed back at her sister, angering her to the point of what she thought would break her.

"The greatest should be taken first, so you should go Purple!" and Blue laughed in a maniacal sense.

Purple stared at Blue as she made fun of her, finally snapping after her sister said something about her greatness. Within a matter of seconds, Purple jumped on top of Blue, trying to poof her in anger.

"Get off me, Purple!"

"No! You deserve all this you blue brat! You deserve to be poofed! You deserve to be sent off with that white goddess! You do not deserve the love from me, Mama, Mom, Azure, and Red!" and Purple continued to hit Blue.

Purple hit Blue in the face, hard. Hard enough that Blue's head went to the side. Purple knocked Blue unconscious, but she wanted to continue. She didn't hear the booming footsteps of her mother, Navy Diamond, and the door sliding open.

"Purple! What are you doing to your sister!?" Navy Diamond demanded.

"She deserves it Mom!" Purple said as she tried to hit her sister once more, but she was stopped by her mother's hand.

"That's enough! Purple, bring your sisters to their rooms and go to your own. If you don't, you will lose your Pearl for over 1,000 years!"

"Ye-yes, Mom!" and Purple ran out of Blue's room with her sister in tow.

Navy Diamond kneeled down and put her hand on Blue's face, trying to stir her.

"Blue, are you alright? Blue?" as she held her hand on her daughter's face.

Blue started to stir awake and said, "M-Mom? What happened?"

"Sweetie, Purple Diamond knocked you unconscious."

Blue held her head where Purple had hit her the most and said, "That stupid brat. I'll get her back soon."

"No, you won't. You all need to be on your best behavior. Especially you, Blue."

"What? Why me?!"

"Blue, listen to me. It's important for all of us."

"But…Yes, Mom, I'll act on my best behavior."

"Good, now Blue, can you clean yourself up by phasing?"

"Yes, Mom." and Blue phased herself back in order.

"Now, follow me, your mother and I would like you to meet someone."

"Alright, Mom."

Navy Diamond got up and walked towards the door. Blue followed after. Navy and Blue Diamond walked towards the throne room of Navy and Rainbow Diamond. Blue had no idea what was waiting for them in the throne room. She thought about what Purple Diamond said and how she might actually be sacrificed. Navy opened the door, revealing her Mama, the white goddess, and a younger goddess that was yellow and the same height as her.

"Ah, Blue, I want you to meet someone." Rainbow Diamond said in a booming voice.

"Yes, Mama, who do you want me to meet?" Blue said respectfully.

"This tall gem is White Diamond, Blue, and that is her daughter, Yellow Diamond."

Blue saluted and said, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my Diamonds."

"Thank you, Blue Diamond, it is a pleasure to meet you too." White Diamond said as she saluted back.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself, Yellow?"

"Y-yes, Mother." and Yellow Diamond moved out from behind White's leg.

Blue Diamond saw Yellow Diamond for the first time, and she was mesmerized by the young Diamond's beauty. Yellow was at a loss for words, herself overwhelmed by Blue's allure.

"H-hello, my name is Blue Diamond" Blue said as she nervously saluted to Yellow.

"Hello, Blue yiamond, I mean Blue Diamond!" Yellow said as she bowed to Blue.

Both of them were nervous. But their parents stood from above, knowing that they made a great choice introducing them.

 **Flashback ended**

"Oh, Blue, I remember how I messed up your name." Yellow said as Blue nuzzled her shoulder.

"Mmmmmhhhhh, it didn't matter Yellow. You don't mess up my name anymore, unless I am taking care of you."

"You aren't innocent in that aspect either, my dear."

"Touché, my love, touché."

"Blue, do you remember the first time we were thrown into the tower together?"

Blue sighed and said, "Of course I do, I wasn't able to sit right for a week after they caught us when we were being let out."

"Was that because of me or because of your mother spanking you?" Yellow said with a smirk on her face.

"Don't be so smug, she never spanked me at all."

"So, it was just me, Blue?"

Blue sighed in annoyance, "Yes, Yellow…"

 **Flashback starts**

"Mom, please! We didn't do anything wrong!" Blue pleaded with her mother.

"Yes, my glimmering Diamond! We didn't mean any harm!"

Navy Diamond said, angered, "That's no excuse for stealing one of the ships! White Diamond is very angered by this. She wanted you both poofed, but I told her no. Instead, you will be put in the tower."

"What?! Wait! Just poof me, don't put Blue in the tower with me! It was all my idea! Blue had nothing to do with it!"

"She didn't stop you, did she? She is just as responsible as you are."

"But-but let me take the bla-"

"No Yellow, I am not allowing you to suffer by yourself!" Blue screamed as she ran over to hug Yellow.

"Blue…" Yellow said as she pulled Blue closer to her body.

Navy sighed and opened the door to the tower. She slowly pushed Blue and Yellow into the room. Looking at her daughter one more time before shutting the door. She hoped that Blue and Yellow would learn a lesson in there. Yellow was still holding on Blue tightly, not wanting to let her go. She was afraid that if she did, she would lose her forever.

"Yellow…I couldn't let you get poofed for something we both did."

"I am a strong gem. I should protect you Blue. I-I… never mind."

"You what Yellow? Tell me, please…"

"I-I love you, Blue. I have loved you since the first time I met you!" Yellow Diamond screamed in exasperation and turning her head.

"Yellow…" Blue turned Yellow's head back towards her and looked into Yellow's eyes. Yellow was crying, her eyes reflecting what little light there was in the tower. They were glowing, enticing Blue almost like magic. Something was pushing her towards Yellow's face, something she couldn't stop. She felt Yellow's soft libs on hers, her eyes were closed. Slowly, she opened them. Yellow's eyes were looking into hers. Blue finally realized something, all those stories that her mom told her, they were this. Love, she loved Yellow and nothing would stop her from doing that. She felt Yellow's hands on her face, soft without her gloves. Blue moved her arms and put them behind Yellow's neck. The kiss intensified; they didn't care if anyone heard them. Blue, hungry for more of Yellow, pushed her lover down onto the floor of the tower. Yellow froze up as her back hit the floor.

"What are you doing, Blue?"

"You're mine, Yellow. No one can take you from me, no matter what happens." Blue said with anger in her voice.

"Blue, I will always be with you no matter what. I promise, the stars made us meet each other and they won't even be able to take us apart."

"Oh Yellow…" and Blue leaned her head down onto Yellow's chest where her gem was located.

For hours, maybe even days, they laid together alone in the tower. They didn't know what else to do. Both of them were too big to fit out of the small window of the tower. Yellow leaned against the wall of the tower, Blue in her arms. Both of them growing restless, being in a confined place didn't help them. There was tension which grew each minute as time passed. Slowly, Yellow's hand ventured down until it was splayed out on Blue's ass. She started to gently rub it, causing Blue to stir awake.

"Mhhh, what are you doing Yellow?"

"Blue, you are mine and I am yours. No one else can touch you. I want to touch you; I want to be with you and only you." and Yellow moved to allow Blue to move.

"But, Yellow, what if they hear us? What if we get caught?"

"It doesn't matter to me Blue! I want to be with you!" and Yellow flipped Blue over her, putting her on top of her body.

"W-wait! Yellow, I am afraid…are we ready?"

"You're right, Blue. I am afraid too. Maybe we should wait."

"No, I want it. I just didn't feel like you were in the right mind, Yellow."

"I am alright, Blue. Trust me, my love."

"Alright, just be gentle, Yellow."

"I will, my love."

Blue sat on Yellow's stomach while she phased her clothes off and phased her body to change. Blue followed her by doing the same with her clothes. Slowly, Blue lowered herself onto Yellow, wincing in pain since it was her first time. She moaned in pain until it disappeared, the moans turned into the pleasurable ones.

"Are you alright, my darling?"

"Yes, I am alright." Blue said as she laid on top of Yellow's chest. She whispered into Yellow's ear, "I am ready, my love."

Yellow smiled as Blue raised herself up, but it was cut short. The door to the tower slid open, revealing Rainbow Diamond and Navy Diamond.

"BLUE!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Navy Diamond shrieked.

"MOTHER!?" Blue yelled and looked at her parents.

"We are so dead…." Yellow whispered to Blue.

 **Flashback ended**

"Oh stars, she didn't let me out of her sight for at least 1,000 years after that!"

"Well, she shouldn't have locked us in that tower, Blue."

"She was my mother; she had a right to protect my safety. Even if that meant punishing me, Yellow."

"Do you miss them, Blue?"

"Every day I do, Yellow. But nothing will reverse it ever."

"I am sorry, Blue."

"Don't be, you did nothing wrong."

Blue moved closer to Yellow. She needed the comfort of her paramour as she remembered losing her family. Her parents and her two other sisters, besides Purple, were off on another planet. Purple was on Homeworld with Blue. The foreign planet had collided with another, causing it to send a damaging effect on the rest of the planet. Her family had burned and there were no remnants left of them. For days, Blue cried, feeling that it was her fault for not being there. She missed them dearly, wanting more time with them. Her family wasn't there for her consortium, they weren't there for Pink Diamond's birth, and they certainly weren't there for the twins' birth. All she had left was Purple Diamond and even that didn't help. It was a hole in her non- existent hear that would never heal. She continued to rest her head against Yellow, feeling the warmth of gem.

"Thank you for coming with me to the pool, Yellow."

"You're welcome, Blue. I think we both needed this."

"Definitely, who knows when we will be able to relax like this again."

"Agreed, Blue, there is something I need to tell you."

"Alright, Yellow."

"You have an appointment with the medical sector tomorrow. I have requested a gem to be made in your case. After you were poofed, I wanted a gem to be able to take care of you rather than that medical Quartz that knew basic things. It's a Hematite."

"I am guessing we are testing for traces of corruption tomorrow."

"Yes, Blue, along with other things."

"Other things? What do you have planned, Yellow?"

"You remember when you told me you didn't want Aqua and Green to be alone. I want to know if you are willing to test your gem for its productivity."

"I am willing to, Yellow. But let's just rest a few more minutes in here."

"Alright, Blue."

Their pool session was cut short as the Green Pearl fusion called them on the Diamond line.

"My Diamonds, we are requesting your return to your room. The twins have woken up."

"Alright, we will be there in a few minutes." Yellow Diamond said.

The Green Pearl fusion bowed and hung up.

"We will have more fun together soon, Yellow." Blue said as she put her leg on the ledge of the pool to get up.

"Alright, my love."

Yellow followed after Blue, both phasing their clothes back on. They returned to their room to see their children waiting for them.

And done! I can't wait for the twins to meet Purple Diamond!


	6. Chapter 6- Appointment

Guest- "Blue really have a huge family and Yellow really must of fell right in love with her onsite. I want to know what happen to the rest of her family and how the joyride went with those two? Blue and Yellow was really naughty gems when they was younger and love to hear more stories from their past."

There will be more flashbacks! Also I will delve into their past as well. That's why its called "Resolution"!

Becks- "Wow, great chapter!"

Awww Thanks!

AJ Cooper- "Is Purple going to be dominant? Also, how long is a cycle?"

Purple lives by herself and she's Blue's twin so yes? A cycle is an hour in Earth's time.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 6 is done with college!

Lol, it means I am done with college this semester. I got into a prep program for law school!

Aqua Diamond was playing with the blocks on the floor while her sister, Green Diamond was in their mother's arms. Blue Diamond continued to rock Green Diamond, but it wasn't working. She had done everything to get Green to stop crying. It was taking a toll on her, enough that her eyes were wet as well, unlike Aqua, who wasn't fazed at all. Blue sighed and continued to try to please Green.

Blue said, "What is it, Green? What is bothering you…oh for star's sake, I am not going to get an answer from you since you can't speak!"

Green started to cry even more after Blue raised her voice, thinking that she was the one being yelled at.

"No, no, no, Green. I wasn't yelling at you." Blue looked at the door and spoke, "Where is Yellow? She should have been here already."

Blue decided to lay Green against her chest, thinking that her breathing may calm her daughter down. She leaned back so she would be more comfortable. Green's cries were reduced to whimpers. Green moved her head against Blue's gem. Blue thought to herself, "Finally." As she continued to calm Green down, she heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, no doubt Yellow Diamond's. The door slid open, revealing Yellow in a semi- disheveled manner.

Blue stared and said, "What happened to you?"

Yellow responded, "White happened, that's what."

"No need to give me an attitude, what did she do to you?"

"It's not what she did to me, it's what she made me do."

"And what was that, Yellow?"

"Work on her colonies. Planning out injection maps and kindergartens. Figuring out which gem would be best for a certain area." and Yellow put her hands into hair, pulling on it.

Blue shook her head and said, "All the stuff she should be doing…doesn't she understand you have your own work plus children to raise? Or is she inept in understanding that?"

"I don't know, Blue. But everything has to be 'perfect' for her. Even if I do it perfectly, it's not good enough. She does it again after I finish, what is the point of me doing it then?!"

Green's eyes shot open and looked around the room. Her eyes locked on Yellow and she reached out towards her other mother.

"Inept in feelings too. Looks like Green wants you, Yellow." and Blue smiled.

"Hello, my little one, how were they today?" Yellow said as she took Green out of Blue's hands. Her whimpering stopped as soon as she was in Yellow's arms.

Blue leaned down and picked Aqua up, "Aqua was fine today but Green wouldn't stop crying for hours. Now I know why she missed you."

"I missed all of you today."

"I missed you too, Yellow."

Blue smiled at her beautiful lover before she noticed what Aqua was doing. The young Diamond had her hand intertwined in her mother's hair, feeling its softness. Green was laying against Yellow's chest, just like Blue had her earlier. The warmth of her mother's gem was putting her asleep while Aqua continued to feel Blue's hair. That as well was putting her to sleep.

"Yellow, we have some time before the appointment. Why don't you rest with Green?"

"What about you, Blue? You've had a long day; I should take care of both of them while you rest."

"I am fine, Yellow. You need to rest, and I don't want to hear any complaints about it."

"Alright, Blue, alright." and Yellow laid down on the bed, Green still on top of her chest.

Blue leaned back onto the bed, Aqua on top of her chest as well. Although Aqua seemed tired, she had no intention of going to sleep. Rather, she was more interested in staying awake. The young Diamond continued to play with Blue's hair until her hand hit her mother's gem. She stopped, first putting her hand fully on Blue's gem. Her eyes looked up at Blue's, wondering what the foreign object was. Blue took Aqua's other hand and slowly moved it down to Aqua's own gem. Aqua squealed in delight, knowing that she had the same object as her mother. Blue smiled at her daughter, her curious mind making her happy. Slowly, Aqua moved to lay down on Blue's chest. She was finally falling asleep like her sister.

"Shh, shh, yes my little one, go to sleep." and Blue ran her fingers through Aqua's hair before drifting off to sleep herself. Yellow was right, she needed to rest too.

Some time passed before, Blue Pearl entered the room to tell her Diamond about the appointment.

"My luminous Diamond and my lustrous Diamond, the appointment with the medical Hematite is approaching."

Yellow Diamond stirred awake and started to slightly shake Blue awake.

"Wake up, my love. We have to go to an appointment."

"Mmhhhm, what?"

"We have to go to the medical Hematite appointment."

"Alright, let's go." and Blue got up with Aqua in her arms.

"You want me to carry Green?"

"Yes, please. She looks so content in your arms."

Green was still asleep. Yellow tried to make sure she didn't wake her up at all. Yellow slowly got up. Walking to the door, Blue used her free hand to open it. The family of Diamonds walked to the warp pad, reaching it in a few minutes. They stepped onto the warp pad, being sent to the medical sector in a matter of seconds. The whole area was rebuilt, now with two brute force guards in the front. Two Labradorites from Blue's colony Ulmaiclite 3, UE 3, a planet like the moon Io from Earth's solar system. The medical sector only had one entrance now, less area to protect. There was also a whole are dedicated to the Diamonds alone in the back, along with special gems made for that area. Yellow Diamond looked over everything in the area, making sure that history didn't repeat itself. She couldn't go through losing Blue again, it was like losing half of herself. As they approached the entrance, the guards assumed the Diamond salute.

"At ease, Labradorites, is the medical Hematite ready?" Yellow's voice firmly said.

"Yes, my luminous Diamond." one of the Labradorites said.

"Good, back to your posts."

Yellow and Blue Diamond walked in; a large gem approached them. She was about as tall as Blue. Her color was dark, her gem was located on her chest where her heart would be. She had a white coat over her blue uniform with yellow accents, depicting that she was made on one of Blue's colonies or Yellow's colonies. The colony was Hearia 19, HE 19. Instead of only Blue Diamond's symbol being depicted, it was Blue and Yellow's symbol with Green and Aqua's symbol all interlocking. Yellow Diamond had her specifically made to take care of her, Blue, Aqua, and Green. Unlike the medical quartz, which was made to take care of all general issues and all gems in the courts.

"My Diamonds, I was made to serve you and your children." The medical Hematite said. She saluted and bowed, her symbol on grand display after.

"Thank you, Hematite, is everything ready?" Yellow asked.

"Yes, my luminous Diamond. if you would please follow me."

The medical Hematite started to walk towards the back of the sector, the family of Diamonds following after. Green was awake after hearing her parents talking. She, along with her sister, was busy staring at the different objects and gems that were found in the medical sector. They were led into a room, secluded from everyone. After they entered, the medical Hematite shut the door and locked it with a passcode. She wanted to ensure the Diamonds' safety.

"My luminous Diamond, please sit down on the chair and hold my lucent Diamond and my effulgent Diamond so I can test my lustrous Diamond?"

"Fine." and Yellow Diamond took Aqua Diamond in her arms, one daughter in each.

"Now my lustrous Diamond, please sit on the bed so we may begin the procedure."

Blue Diamond got up onto the bed, her gem turning cold as she worried about what was to come. Her mind was racing through so many questions. Always returning to two subjects, corruption and gem productivity. Sure, she cared about her gem's productivity but corruption is what would prevent her from living with her family, possibly living at all.

"My Diamond, I am going to attach this monitor to your gem. Please don't move." Hematite cleaned the monitor and put it on Blue's gem.

"My Diamond, please calm down. I won't get an accurate reading if your gem continues to cool down."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

Yellow moved closer to Blue to comfort her. Hematite flipped the switch on for the corruption testing machine, the screen coming to life. She punched in the gem type and Blue Diamond.

"This test should only take about 10 minutes, my Diamonds. I will be back with the proper equipment for your gem productivity."

"Thank you Hematite."

Hematite nodded and left the room. Blue looked at Yellow, still nervous.

"It will be okay, Blue, I know it." Yellow Diamond said, assuring.

"How do you know, Yellow? We aren't all-knowing gems."

"I have a feeling, I just know it."

"Basing my life on a superstitious sense."

"Blue…"

"I am sorry, I guess am stressed."

"You are and you are nervous. I understand."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure Blue."

Yellow smiled at Blue, her lover returning it. The twins were busy playing with each other, Aqua was babbling incoherently while Green sucked her thumb and watched her sister. it seemed they were having a conversation of their own while their parents talked.

"I wish I could understand what they were saying."

"Aqua is probably telling Green to tell you to calm down."

"Ha-ha, Yellow," Blue smirked at Yellow.

The corruption monitor beeped, signaling that the test was done. Hematite was back in the room with a separate machine, this one had two sensors instead of one. Blue was dreading hearing the results. Again, her gem started to cool off, worse than before. Her hand reached for Yellow's shoulder for comfort.

Hematite looked over the screen and said, "Well, my Diamonds, it seems that no corruption was spread from the corrupted gem to my lustrous Diamond."

"Thank the stars!" Blue Diamond said as she put her head into her hands.

"They have blessed us again, Blue, maybe more."

"Now, my lustrous Diamond, I need you to lay down and phase off your lower half garments."

"Wait, why?" Blue asked, confused.

"I need to check your gem plus your lower abdominal region."

"Can Yellow take our children out first before we attach everything?" she said, embarrassed.

"Of course, my lustrous Diamond."

"Please, Yellow, I'll call you back in when she is done."

Yellow got up and said, "Alright, Blue."

After the door closed, Blue phased off the lower half of her dress. It revealed her scarred stomach to the Hematite.

"My lustrous Diamond, where are these scars from?"

Although the medical Hematite was made for Blue exclusively, she was unaware of what happened before her emerging.

"Which ones?"

"The horizontal ones."

"They are from the corrupted gem attacking me right before I gave birth to Green and Aqua. Will they cause a problem?"

"No, no, my lustrous Diamond. I just need as much information as possible so I can medically treat you and your family the best. Now, where is the vertical one from?"

Blue grimaced and said, "It's from my emergency gemling extraction with my daughter, Pink Diamond. Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond were born naturally."

"And where is your daughter, Pink Diamond?"

"She was shattered by a Rose Quartz on Earth…"

"Oh my lustrous Diamond, I am sorry. Let's continue with the procedure."

"Thank you…"

Hematite turned the gem productivity monitor on and placed the first sensor on Blue's gem and the second one on her lower abdomen. She then covered Blue up with a sheet.

"How long will this test take, Hematite?"

"About a cycle, my lustrous Diamond. You can call my luminous Diamond back in if you want to."

"Thank you, Hematite."

"You're welcome, my lustrous Diamond." Hematite said and bowed, leaving the room.

"Yellow! You can come back in the room!" Blue called.

"I'm coming, Blue!" Yellow called back.

Yellow walked in the door with the twins in each arm. They were busy playing with each other's hands.

"How was it while we were gone?"

"It was alright. But the medical Hematite didn't know about the attack before the twins were born or Pink Diamond's shattering."

"She's a new gem, unfortunately, she hasn't been fully educated in the history of Homeworld."

"It's fine."

"So how long is this test going to take?"

"Hematite said only a cycle, so you better get comfortable."

"I'll be fine, Blue, as long as the twins don't start smacking me in the face again."

"You probably just jinxed yourself, you know that right?"

"Probably…"

Just as the words escaped Yellow's mouth, Green Diamond reached up and smacked her mother in the face. The little Diamond laughed as she continued to hit Yellow in the check with her small hand.

"I told you, Yellow."

"Shut it before I hand her to you so she can smack your face."

"No thanks, I'll pass. My turn was this morning."

Before Yellow could respond, Green head-butted her in the chin. Blue laughed as Yellow adjusted her now sore jaw. Aqua Diamond was laughing at her sister's torment of their mother. The family of Diamonds waited for the medical Hematite to return. After about a cycle passed, the machine beeped just like the other one. Like it was telepathy, the medical Hematite returned to the room. She was carrying a holoscreen.

"My Diamonds, it should only take a few minutes for me to decipher the results."

"Thank you, Hematite."

Hematite continued to read her holoscreen, every minute felt like an eternity to Blue and Yellow. Blue was biting her lower lip, the anxiety increasing. Yellow was thinking about how she wanted Blue to be happy. Her gem was heating up, its temperature rising as she worried.

"My Diamonds?"

Both Blue and Yellow stared at the medical Hematite.

"My lustrous Diamond's gem productivity is at 100%."

WHAT!? 100%!? How come the medical Quartz didn't know that!? Guess we will find out! See ya!


	7. Chapter 7- Reunion

Chapter 7 has been studying for months!

No joke, I have been studying for the LSAT for 3 months now.

Captain29thegamer- "Getting more interesting"

It will continue to get interesting.

Onecoolcat-" I don't know why.. but is it just me or does anyone else don't trust the medical quartz and/ or the Hematite? I mean, perhaps I'm completely wrong, but...I. simply. Don't. Trust. Them... It's just something fishy about the medical center, in general.. Something seems off and I can't help but think about White being involved and lurking within the shadows.. But like I said, perhaps I'm wrong and there's nothing wrong at all with the hospital and those two gems. *Shrugs*"

The medical Quartz, unfortunately, was inadequate in taking care of the lustrous Blue Diamond. The medical Hematite will not be.

Kyrogue23- "Green seems like to be the rebel of the sisters now and I bet she going to make lots of problems for Yellow down the line."

Are you sure about that? Things can change…

Aj Cooper- "Does anyone else ship Aqua x Green?! Who's the dominant?!"

I have already replied to this comment but if people continue to ask incestual comments on my fics, you will be blocked and reported. There is no Aqua X Green ship since they are sisters and there is no dominant in between them for the same reason.

Fanfic girl of all worlds- "oh please update soon! I've followed this for so long and can wait no longer for the next chapter!"

Here is the next chapter! Sorry for the long wait, the school was killing me!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Green Diamond was on the floor of Blue and Yellow's bedroom. She was playing with blocks made of organic material, with her sister. Blue Diamond was busy typing away at a holo-screen, controlling her colonies and her court while watching them. Yellow Diamond was off working on a colony for the day. Every so often, Blue would peak past her screen at them. She made sure they weren't throwing them at each other or something worse. Remembering how she and her sister would do that to each other. The twins were also babbling to each other in their own incoherent language that Blue wondered what it meant. She smiled, hoping to the stars that they didn't end up the way she and Purple ended up. Ending up in hating each other. After a few minutes of thinking, Blue scrolled through her holo- screen to a camera mechanism and took a picture of Aqua and Green. They were oblivious to it, continuing to play with each other. She then sent the picture to Yellow Diamond, with a message saying, "Missing you today. Thought you would need a mood improver. Love you and can't wait for you to come back." Blue then continued her work, looking at reports, sending instructions to gems on colonies, making sure everything was in order. A ping appeared on her screen with a yellow diamond on it. It was from Yellow Diamond, she said, "Thank you, my dear. That picture made this colony trip easier to endure. Can't wait to see you later, my love." Blue smiled, thinking about how much her family had recovered. Yellow and her made up after so many years of being broken and distant. They were able to share their love again and have their beautiful twins. Blue was able to talk to her twin sister after so many years apart. So many years with the thought of Purple's only feeling towards her was hatred. Purple was arriving later on that day, but it still hurt her and brought back so many memories. Memories that tore her non- existent heart to shreds, brought her to tears, and made her feel like she was left with nothing…

 **Flashback starts**

Blue was pacing back in forth in her command room on Homeworld, thinking about her family. She tried so many times to contact them, wanting to hear their voices. But all she got was a response that they weren't available. She had to tell them, they deserved to know about it. Yellow was coming to her command room to talk to them as well about what they have just learned a mere few days ago. Yellow walked in the room to see Blue pacing back and forth, twirling her hair between her fingers as she always did when she was nervous.

"Blue…" Yellow said softly as she walked closer to Blue.

"hm?" Blue said as she continued to pace back and forth.

"You need to calm down, it's not good for her…"

"But they aren't answering Yellow, I don't know why they aren't."

"They are probably busy, Blue, they are on a colony remember?"

"What if something happened to them, what if one of them got hurt, what if-" but Blue's sentence was cut short by Yellow's lips on hers, her arms wrapped around Blue's waist.

"Please, my love, calm down. I don't need you worrying yourself sick, especially now."

Blue chuckled and said, "It's the beginning of it, Yellow. I know it's an important part but we'll both be fine. The medical Quartz said she's perfectly healthy."

"Still, can't be too careful, can we?" and Yellow smiled.

"True, my love."

Blue moved away from Yellow and sat her throne. Slowly caressing her non-existent baby bump. This was their first child after trying for so many years. They were ecstatic of course, sharing it with White Diamond and other gems that were allowed to know. All that was left was Blue's family, which were off on Adara 15, except for Purple Diamond. Purple was off on another planet called Zeustea 20. Her and Purple weren't on the best-speaking terms lately, with Blue in the main Diamond Authority now and Purple off to work on one of Blue's colonies instead of on her own. So Blue figured that either of her mothers, Navy or Rainbow Diamond, would tell Purple. Yellow massaged Blue's back from behind her throne until she started to handle work on her personal holo- screen. She continued to rest until her holo- screen popped up right in front of her, revealing an urgent message from Adara 15. It was a video.

"Finally…" Blue said, exasperatedly as she opened the message.

"They answered you back, Blue?" Yellow said.

No answer.

"Blue, are you alright my love?"

Still no answer from Blue.

Yellow turned around and looked at her wife, Blue's face was horror-stricken. Yellow then looked at the holo- screen but the video was done playing. Blue didn't move, she didn't talk, her breathing was eradicated. Yellow reached down to take Blue's holo- screen to watch the video, her wife unphased by it. She pressed the play button on the video. Everything looked normal. Navy and Rainbow Diamond were sitting on their thrones with Azure and Red Diamond next to them. They were ready to talk with her until everything went blank for a mere few seconds and then the screen turned back on. It revealed the room filling with lava, Blue's parents and sisters nowhere to be found. The room was gone in a matter of minutes…along with the feed. Yellow looked at Blue, she was sick. Her hand was over her mouth and the other was over her stomach. Her face pale and distraught after what she had just seen.

"Blue?" Yellow said before Blue jumped off of her throne.

She ran to the nearest place where she could let herself expel whatever contents were inside of her stomach. It wasn't far and Yellow ran after her, worried that something might happen. Blue was on her knees, leaning over a barrel or can of some sort, pale and sick. Yellow kneeled down beside her and put her hand on her back and pulled her hair out of the way.

"Blue, my love, are you alright…"

"No, Yellow…I have to go though…"

"Go? Where? You can't go anywhere with the way you are feeling right now, it could be dangerous! Not just for you, but for our child!"

"But I have to go to that planet! To look for my family! They could still be there, Yellow!" Blue started to get up.

"No, Blue! You aren't going to that planet! You saw the video! It's a molten ball of rock now, there is no way they survived that!" Yellow pleaded with her.

"I must try at least!" Blue screamed at her.

"I won't let you, Blue! You aren't putting your life on the line or the life of MY child you are carrying inside of you!" Yellow moved into the doorway in front of Blue.

"Move Yellow…"

"No…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! YOU'VE ONLY HAD YOUR MOTHER AND THAT IS IT!"

Blue had enough, she pushed past Yellow and ran to the warp pad. Yellow sprinted after, knowing that she was going to her ship's landing pad. Blue warped away just as Yellow reached the warp pad.

"Stars, Blue! Listen to me!" Yellow said as she scrambled onto the warp pada and warped to the landing pad.

Yellow ran into Blue's ship looking for her before she even started to take off. She knew exactly where she was, in her command room. Yellow stopped before the door to prepare herself for Blue's aura. She didn't blame her for releasing it. Yellow typed in the code and the door slid open. Blue was strewn across her throne, her chest and head on it while her legs were on the floor. Laying there, crying as mourned the deaths of her family. Thinking about how Purple Diamond was the only family she had left and that her own twin sister hated her already.

"Blue…" Yellow said as she walked towards her lover.

No answer except the sounds of her crying. She didn't move, didn't even lift her head to look at Yellow. Yellow kneeled down beside Blue and put her arm around her to hug her. In a matter of seconds, Blue grabbed onto Yellow in a tight hug. She buried her face into Yellow's gem, wanting comfort from the warmth it produced. Yellow wrapped her arms around Blue, pulling her even closer to her chest. The feeling of coldness washed over her, telling her that Blue's gem was cooling down. Blue pulled on the cloth of Yellow's armor and looked up at her wife's face.

"I'm sorry…Yellow…I-I never should have even thought about going there…"

"My love, it's alright…I would have done the same thing…"

"It was irrational…I put an innocent life on the line…who hasn't even lived yet…"

"Blue, listen to me…you did nothing wrong…now please rest…we can stay here…"

"Thank you, my love…you are my family…" and Blue rested her head on Yellow's chest as the screen in her command room rose up out of the ground.

"We all are a family…" Yellow said as she rested her hand on Blue's stomach.

"THIS IS AN EMERGENCY BROADCAST!" said a gem from White Diamond's court.

White Diamond appeared and said, "Today, my fellow gems, will be a day of mourning. On planet Adara 15, our lustrous Blue Diamond's family perished. Rainbow Diamond, Navy Diamond, Azure Diamond, and Red Diamond were taken from us by the planet's unstable core that imploded into a ball of lava. I wish that all of you take into your gems this tragic day…" White continued to talk but both Blue and Yellow blocked her out.

The two Diamonds stayed in the control room, holding each other at the broadcast played throughout the universe…

 **Flashback ends**

Blue Diamond shook her head to remove the horrid memory from her thoughts. She hated thinking about it. It was supposed to be a time of celebration while it turned into a time of mourning. But she knew that she needed to move on, and she did. Yellow helped her through it. As if Yellow knew that she was thinking of her, Yellow entered their bedroom. She was relieved to see them, and she smiled.

"Looks like they are having fun, my love," Yellow said.

"Yes, how was your day?"

"Tiring but that's normal with a colony. I'm not tired anymore after seeing you and the twins."

"You should lay down still, my love."

"I will, later though. I just received a message that your sister will be here shortly."

Blue Diamond smiled and said, "Well then, we should prepare for her arrival, correct?"

"Yes, and she will be landing in the most protected ship bay as well. I made sure of it."

"Thank you, Yellow," Blue said as closed her holo- screen and got up from the bed.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Yes, can you carry Green please?"

"Yes," Yellow said as she picked Green up.

Green squealed in delight as Yellow held her in her arms. She babbled and latched onto Yellow. Blue smiled and picked up Aqua. She fussed as she wanted to continue playing. Blue started to run her fingers through her hair which calmed Aqua down instantly. Aqua looked up at Blue's face, smiling with her gummy mouth and her golden eyes. Blue smiled back as Aqua rested her head on Blue's chest.

"Let's go, my love," Blue said.

Yellow and Blue walked out of their room and towards the warp pad. Within seconds, they were warped to the ship bay. Purple Diamond's ship had just landed. Blue and Yellow stopped walking as a purple bubble emerged from the arm ship. It landed right in front of them and disappeared, revealing Blue Diamond's sister, Purple Diamond and her Pearl. Purple Diamond was a carbon copy of Blue almost. She had long flowing whitish blue hair that spiked out. She was slightly shorter than Blue. On her chest, she had a kite-shaped gem, exactly like Blue's but upside down. Her attire was a long dress with a slit that went up to the top of her left leg. Her eyes were indigo colored. At the moment, they were full of tears.

"B-Blue?" Purple Diamond said, her voice shaking.

"Purple…" Blue said as she handed Aqua over to Yellow.

"I-I'm sorry!"

Blue didn't answer, she just grabbed her sister into a tight hug.

"There is no reason to be sorry. I am just happy to see you again."

"Me too, Blue…me too."

"You really don't hate me, Purple?" Blue said as she let go of her sister.

"No, Blue, I don't."

"Thank you…would you like to meet your nieces?"

Purple smiled and said, "Yes, I would love to."

Blue smiled and took both Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond out of Yellow's arms.

"Green and Aqua, this is Purple Diamond your Aunt."

The twins babbled in delight, wanting to meet Purple so Blue handed both of them to her. Purple almost fell over in surprise. She wasn't ready to hold them but she held them close. She smiled as both of them hugged her.

"Seems like they love you already, Purple."

"Thank you, Blue, for doing this."

"You're welcome, Purple. Now, let's go somewhere better to talk."

"Yes."

And the family of Diamonds left the ship bay to talk, to talk about what they missed and the future ahead.

Awwwwww Blue and Purple had a reunion!


	8. Chapter 8- Back Home

More reviews please!

Kyrogue23- "That was really sad way for how Blue lost some her family like that but looks one the bright side that she still have a family that still loves her."

Always find someone to love and be loved.

Fanfic Girl of all Worlds- "Yeah! Oh thank the stars this updated! How sweet and heart warming! Also I totally understand, balancing school, work, AND writing is SO hard."

It's a big mood tbh!

InuyashaFanGirl16- "THE ORIGINAL PINK PEARL SEES AND KNOWS ALL! She's White's 'eye' around Homeworld."

Eye see you lol.

SuShipAu- "UPDATE!"

Your wish is my command!

Betina- "I'm really enjoying this story."

I am happy you are!

Aaronn_Brooks- "this series is great! do continue with the amazing work"

I will, I promise!

Chapter 8 is here to fight for the honor of Grayskull!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue and Purple Diamond were sitting in Blue's command room in her sector. Purple was on a reclining chair while Blue was laying across her lounge sofa. Purple mostly looked at the floor, nervous about being near her sister after all of these years. Blue had enough of the silence though.

"Purple, the silence is bad enough that I can probably stab it with my sword. Now, talk…" Blue Diamond said.

"Wha? Oh, I am sorry Blue. It's just that I haven't been in the same room as you for a long time and I guess I am nervous."

"Why Purple? You are my twin sister. I would never hate you."

"But I fought with you, I left you when you needed family the most, I never was there for you."

"And I did the same thing to you, stop thinking I am high and might gem Purple. None of us are innocent in this."

"But."

"Purple…since I am the oldest…listen to me and stop trying to rebuke me."

"Hey! No fair! You can't use the "I am the oldest" card anymore!"

"There is my sister!" and Blue laughed.

Purple shot her a death glare, annoyed at Blue messing with her.

Blue looked back at her and laughed again. She was so happy that she was with her sister again.

"It's still funny that I can still mess with you, Purple."

"Oh shut up, Crybaby Blue."

Blue's head jerked over to look Purple straight in the eyes and said, "Don't call me that again, Purple, you know I hate it."

Purple grimaced and said, "Al-all right Blue."

"Good, I am sorry I may have looked intimidating, but I don't like that name."

"Understandable, I hate when you call me Purple Diva."

"Purple, I haven't called you that since we were still living on the other planet."

"I know, I know, it's been so long since we've seen that planet."

"Purple…I have a small request to ask of you. I want to visit our parent's memorial with Aqua Diamond and Green Diamond. I want them to at least see it once, even if they don't remember it. I want you to come along with Yellow, the twins, and me. If you are alright with that?"

"Blue, I want to go with you, but when?"

"Today, I have time in my schedule to go."

"Alright, I'm going, but can I prepare before we go?"

"Of course, I need to go and get the twins ready too." and Blue Diamond got up off of her sofa.

"See you soon, Blue.", Purple said as she got up too.

Blue nodded and started to stretch, relieving some of the knots in her back. She walked behind Purple until they made it back to where Blue's bedroom was. Purple walked to her room while Blue made her way back to her room. She found Yellow asleep with Aqua and Green Diamond in her arms asleep too. Blue sat down and put her hand on Yellow's face, slowly rubbing it.

"Wake up my love."

Yellow's face shifted in her sleep but she didn't wake up. It seemed like she was finally getting the deep sleep she needed after so many years of insomnia.

"Yellow…"

Yellow's eyes started to slowly open. She looked over at Blue lazily and closed her eyes again.

"Yes, Blue?"

"I want to visit Oceania 67 with you, the twins, and Purple. I want the twins to see the memorial and where I was born."

"They may not remember it, Blue, in the future."

"Still, I think they should visit it. We may never get a chance again."

"Alright, Blue, just take Green out of my arm. I can't get up with both of them on me."

Blue smiled and picked up Green Diamond. She was slowly waking up after hearing her mother talk. Green opened her eyes and looked up at Blue, squealing in delight with no teeth in her mouth yet.

"Seems like she is really happy to see me, Yellow."

Yellow slowly sat up and said, "I've noticed that. It seems like she is going to be a Mommy's girl for sure."

"Are you jealous, Yellow?"

"No, not at all. I know they will both love us no matter what."

Blue smiled as she continued to hold Green Diamond, bouncing her up and down in her lap. The younger Diamond squealing in happiness. Aqua Diamond was still in Yellow's arms, asleep, unaffected by her sister's voice. She was cuddled close to her mother's warm gem. Its heat was probably keeping her asleep in a soothing and comforting way. She started to huddle close to it as her sister kept babbling away.

"Are you ready, my love?" Blue said.

"Yes, although I think Aqua might be drooling on me."

Blue looked at Aqua Diamond and surely, she was drooling on Yellow.

She laughed and said, "You are right, let's wait for Purple to come to our room and then we will leave, alright?"

"Alright, Blue."

The four Diamonds waited for maybe a half of a cycle before the door slid open, revealing Purple Diamond.

"Are you all ready?" Purple Diamond asked as she adjusted her cape.

"Yes, we are. We are taking my ship." Blue answered.

"Why your ship, Blue?" Yellow asked.

"I have the coordinates saved in my travel logs. That's why."

"Ah, alright, let's go," Yellow said as she got up with Aqua.

Aqua Diamond was now fully awake, looking around the room from her point of in Yellow's arms. Blue Diamond got up as well, still holding a very talkative Green Diamond. The family of now five Diamonds made their way to the warp pad. Slowly, they transfigured themselves to all fit in one warp, making it to Blue's landing pad. Blue summoned her palanquin and they all stepped in. It rose to inside the ship and they walked to the control room.

"Purple, you can sit in my chair."

"But don't you need to sit down Blue?"

"No, I am alright. Besides, I think Green wants to be bounced more anyways." Blue said as she bounced Green on her hip.

Yellow sat down her chair on Blue's ship with Aqua bouncing on her lap as well. Blue looked out at the stars and then at her gems. She raised her arm and motioned for the ship to move. It flew off into space towards the planet of her birth. It took about 3 cycles for them to make it to the planet. Although it was a colony of Homeworld, it was very far away from the planet. Blue wondered how White Diamond was even able to find it on her star maps. The ship slowly descended onto what looked like a landing pad but was in disarray after many years of neglect. Blue gasped as they landed, not knowing that it had gotten that bad.

"I had no idea that this place wasn't taken care of. White said she was taking care of it."

"I'm sorry, Blue. My mother doesn't always keep her promises."

"I understand, this planet isn't exactly right next to Homeworld also."

"I'll have my court clean it up after we leave, Blue."

"Thank you, Yellow." and Blue leaned over to kiss Yellow on the cheek.

Blue and Yellow started to walk towards what seemed like a museum for Blue and Purple's family. When they entered the building, unlike the outside, it was in pristine condition.

"At least, the memorial building is in great shape."

"Doesn't excuse the outside still, Blue."

Blue sighed and continued walking until the family stopped before a large statue. There were four figures: Rainbow Diamond, Navy Diamond, Red Diamond, and Azure Diamond. Blue and Purple's entire family, except for Yellow and the twins. Purple moved around Blue and stood in front of the statue. Blue took Aqua out of Yellow's arms and brought her and Green over to the statue. Purple Diamond stood there, as still as the statue, rigid as she tried fighting back tears. Blue just stood next to Purple, with Green and Aqua in her arms.

"My beautiful daughters, this is my family. Although they aren't here anymore, they are watching us from the stars. Protecting all of us, just like I protect you. They are just further away from us." Blue said as her voice started to break.

Yellow walked behind Blue, put her arm on her shoulder, and said, "Blue, would you like me to take them so you can have some time alone?"

"Y-yes…" and Blue turned around, giving Yellow Aqua and Green to hold.

Yellow Diamond walked back to the entrance away from the statue with the twins, leaving Purple and Blue alone. Blue cried in silence, her tears flowing like faucets down her face. Purple couldn't handle her emotions anymore and collapsed down to her feet, crying hysterically and not as quiet as Blue. Blue leaned down on her knees and wrapped her arms around her sister. Purple's breathing was erratic as she cried.

"B-Blue, please...please forgive me for treating you the way I did!"

"Purple, I told you…I already did…"

"Y-you could have died like Mama, Mom, Red, and Azure!"

"But I didn't, Purple, I am alright…"

"I could have lost you forever…"

"Purple…you won't, I promise…"

Purple grabbed onto Blue's dress as she cried. Blue stared at the statue as she cried herself, tears falling down her face onto her sister. She looked at her mother, Rainbow Diamond, who had her gem but on her stomach just like Pink Diamond had White's gem there and Aqua Diamond had Yellow's gem there. Blue and Purple stayed there for what seemed to be at least one cycle.

"Purple, I need to ask something of you."

Purple moved away from Blue and said, "What?"

"You know how I lost my firstborn, Pink Diamond, correct?"

"Yes, she was attacked and shattered by a Rose Quartz on her first colony called Earth."

"I need you to protect the twins when I and Yellow are incapable of doing it. If I need you to take them far away from Homeworld, you must do it. Without any questions asked. I need you to promise me you will protect them before me and Yellow. I know I'm all you have left in a way but I have lived longer than them and they deserve to live as long as I have. Will you do that for me, purple?"

Purple hesitated and said, "I will, Blue. I promise I will protect your children no matter what. They are my family as well and they are all I have left besides you and Yellow. I admit, I didn't like Yellow at first but she is my family as well."

"Thank you, Purple" Blue said as Yellow entered the room again with the twins.

Blue got up off the floor and helped her sister up. She dusted off her dress as Yellow handed her Green Diamond. Aqua Diamond was busy sucking and teething on Yellow's glove, it was completely wet. Green looked at Yellow Diamond and then Blue Diamond, grabbing onto her mother's dress.

"Ma…ma?" Green said slowly.

Blue's head jerked towards Green in her arms.

"What was that, my blossom?"

"Ma…ma!" Green said as she smiled without any teeth.

"Green said her first word, Yellow!"

"I can't believe it!" Purple said.

"Say it again, sweetie," Yellow said as she held Green's hand.

"Mama!"

Blue started to cry tears of joy along with her sister and her wife. A good thing happened in a day of sadness and memories.

Yellow looked down at Aqua and said, "Do you have anything to say to Aqua?"

Aqua just stared back Yellow Diamond, not saying anything at all. She wasn't ready to speak yet like her sister.

"That's alright, you are still young and I already know you are destined for great things." and Yellow hugged Aqua and kissed her. Blue, Purple, and Green joined her in what was a giant group hug. The family of Diamonds then made their way back to the ship, traveling back to Homeworld. Purple walked to her room down the hall from Blue's and Yellow's and said good night to them. Blue and Yellow entered their room and went to the twins' room to put them to bed. The twins looked exhausted already so they fell asleep instantly. Blue and Yellow quietly made their way out of the room and to their bed. Before laying down, they changed into their sleepwear. Blue laid down first under the covers and Yellow followed her, wrapping her arms around her paramour. She then pulled the blankets over both of them.

"Good night, my love."

"Night, Yellow, I love you."

"I love you too, Blue."

Ahhhhhhh, I am sad now : =(


	9. Chapter 9- The Pool

essss! Reviews please!

Kyrogue23- "White needs to fix up that place for Blue because it was disrespectful for leaving that place in a mess. These moments between them was great and to see that Green said her first word, I bet Aqua is going to act like baby Sour Cream being the cool one. I need to know how close are they to going back to earth now?"

I don't know how many chapters are going to be between this one and when they go to Earth but it's at least 1 XD

Fanfic Girl of All Worlds- "So beautifully bittersweet! I wish I had time to write again but I am so glad when I can take a reprieve and read a wonderful work like this. i honestly love this story! and just one more thing...UPDATE MORE PUH-LEASE!"

I'm sorry! I am really busy applying to law schools!

Chapter 9 has been thought of for a while! **Warning, this is a NSFW Chapter!**

Sorry I have been MIA for a while, school and law school apps have taken over.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Blue Diamond was lounging in their bed, working on more reports from her colonies that she disregarded for so long. Some of them falling into disarray as herself had become in disarray. She finally was able to get Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond to fall asleep. Green was very stubborn, not wanting to take a nap at all but it was futile, as she slowly fell asleep next to her sister in a bassinet in their mothers' bedroom. Taking this moment of peace to do something, Blue started to type up a message to her sister, Purple Diamond. She was hatching a plan in her mind regarding what she wanted to do later on during the day. The message asked Purple Diamond to watch Green and Aqua Diamond so Blue could have some alone time with Yellow. Also so Purple could spend some time with her nieces. Blue also told Purple that she would be giving Purple her's and Yellow's Pearls for extra help. Purple Diamond responded with a yes. Blue Diamond looked at the clock before messaging her sister back a time to come pick up the twins. It was six cycles past the mid cycle on Homeworld. Yellow would be back by the eighth one so Blue told Purple to come by at the seventh cycle. Purple agreed and told Blue that she would see her then. Sighing in content, Blue sent a message to Yellow. Telling her that she has a surprise later on for the both of them. Within a matter of seconds, Blue's holo- screen was blinking with a notification of an incoming video call. It was Yellow Diamond. Blue answered the call.

"What surprise later?" Yellow demanded.

"Shush, lower your tone. The twins are finally asleep, and I do not want them to be awoken." Blue responded.

"I'm sorry, Blue." Yellow lowered her voice and said, "What surprise, Blue?"

"Just some peaceful free time between us, alone, without the twins."

"What do you mean, Blue? Who is going to watch them?"

"You really have no common sense for a gem, do you, Yellow?"

"Hey, the Pearls can only watch them for so long."

"I asked my sister, Purple, to watch them, along with our Pearls. She is coming to our room in a short amount of time to pick them up to take them to her room."

"And where are we going, Blue?" Yellow said as her eyes trailed off to a separate screen.

"Well, that's part of the surprise, Yellow…you are going to have to wait until later to know…" Blue said as a devilish grin crept across her face.

"Blue, my love, you are too much sometimes." Yellow said as her face faltered into a soft smile.

"I know, now please, do not be late, my dear…"

"I won't, Blue…" and Yellow hung up the call.

Blue laughed as she continued her work. There wasn't much left to do except fix the colonies that she already had and start looking for newer ones. She wasn't looking for any colonies for the twins yet. That is something she'd rather put off for a long time. It wasn't too long until Blue heard a knock at her door. It was already seven cycles past the mid cycle on Homeworld.

"Blue, it's me, Purple."

"Come in." Blue said as she opened the door using her holo- screen.

Purple entered the room with her Pearl tailing along behind her.

"Are you sure you are alight with this, Blue?"

"Yes, Purple, I trust you the most with my children besides Yellow, myself, and our Pearls."

"Alright, how long are you going to be gone?"

"A few hours but I would like you to watch them overnight."

"Why, Blue? If it's only a few hours, they shouldn't be with me overnight."

"Let's just say, Yellow and I have something planned to where we will be exhausted and sore after. Plus, I think you should spend time with your nieces. Don't you think that, Purple?"

Purple looked away and said, "Alright, Blue, just be careful. I know how rough you two can be together."

Blue's mind quickly went back to a memory of when they were all younger and more foolish, she smiled thinking of it.

"We will be fine, Purple. Now, I have set up everything you need on this levitating device. I'll help you take them to your room."

Purple nodded as she walked towards the bassinet. Green and Aqua were already awake, wanting to be picked up and held.

"Do you want to hold Green or Aqua, Blue?"

"I'll hold Aqua Diamond; she may get fussy in your arms since I was holding Green Diamond the other day."

Blue reached down to pick Aqua Diamond up. She was already awake, standing up to reach for Blue Diamond. The young gemling squealed as she grabbed onto her mother's long robes. She latched her mouth down onto the fabric and sucked on it.

"Uh, Blue, I think Aqua is hungry."

"You can feed them when you are in your room. I packed bottles with everything in there."

"Good, I don't want to interrupt your alone time with your paramour."

"Trust me, Purple, I prepared everything you need. I have done this before, remember?"

"I know, Blue, I know. I just wasn't around last time."

Blue reached over and put a hand on her sister's shoulder and smiled.

"You'll be fine, stop being so hard on yourself. You really are my sister though; you act like me."

"Blue…"

"Sorry, Purple."

Purple smiled at Blue though as she picked up her niece, Green Diamond. Green was still tired, so she continued to drift in and out of her own sleep world as she was held in her aunt's arms.

"Are you ready to go, Purple?"

"Yes, Blue."

Blue turned back towards the bassinet and with a swift motion of her hand, it joined the rest of the twins stuff in the levitating device. She walked out the door towards her sister's room and waited for her sister to open the door. Purple opened the door for Blue and entered after. As she did before, Blue raised her hand to open the bassinet up again before putting Aqua Diamond back down in it.

"You can put Green down in the bassinet again, Purple."

Purple nodded and walked next to Blue, putting Green down in the bassinet with her sister.

"Well, I hope you have a fun time with your nieces, Purple. I'm sure you'll take care of them well. We did take care of Azure and Red Diamond when we were younger." and Blue put her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you, Blue, I hope you have a good time with Yellow. You two deserve it."

Blue smiled and bent over to kiss her daughters before leaving Purple's room to go back to her own. The time was seven and a half cycles past the mid cycle so Yellow would be back soon. Blue summoned her Pearl, telling her to go to Purple's room with the twins. Now the only thing left to do, was to wait for her lover to return from her control room. It wasn't long before the door slid open, revealing Yellow Diamond.

"Hello, my love…" Blue said as she lounged seductively on their bed.

Yellow smiled and walked over to the bed. She sat down, phasing her glove off, and slowly rubbed circles on Blue's thigh.

"Hello, Blue, are you going to tell me the surprise now?" Yellow asked, always wanting to know the answer.

"No, but I can tell you where we are heading."

"Where?"

"We are going to my pool and I do not want to hear any objections to this."

"I wasn't planning on it. When are we going?"

"Now, I would like to head there as soon as possible."

"Alright, my love. Is there anything else you want to do before we go?"

"No, let's go."

Blue got up off of the bed and grabbed Yellow's hand, pulling her towards the door. She looked back at Yellow as they made their way towards the warp pad, giving her seductive but loving glances. Blue pulled Yellow onto the warp pad and they were sent spiraling towards Blue's pool. In front of the door, there were two Labradorite's stationed to protect it. After the rogue corrupted gem attacked Blue Diamond, security was increased everywhere on Homeworld.

"We wish to not be disturbed unless under dire circumstances." Blue commanded. "Understood?"

"Yes, my Diamonds!" the Labradorites said in unison.

Blue led Yellow into her pool's room and locked the door with a number combination.

"You really do not want to be disturbed, Blue…"

"I just think we deserve some time…alone…without any distractions. You work yourself to poofing somedays with the orders White gives you. I just want you to relax for once."

"I know, Blue. But when I go to our room and see you with Aqua and Green, it makes it all worth it…."

"Oh Yellow…" and Blue leaned into Yellow's warm embrace, kissing her passionately on the lips.

She broke off the kiss quickly, "…we should save that for later…"

Blue continued to lead Yellow up the stair, to the edge of her pool.

"Stop here…"

"Blue, if you are just going to ask me to close my eyes and open them when you are fully undressed, that isn't going to surprise me."

"Actually, I wasn't, but I still want you to close your eyes."

"Alright, Blue…" and Yellow closed her eyes.

Blue smiled and reached up to take off Yellow's helmet. She tossed it away, hearing it tumble back down the steps. She then started to kiss Yellow all over her face, starting with her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her lips, where she deepened it. She bit at Yellow's lower lip which earned a whine from her counterpart. Blue then reached down to her lover's waist, undoing the hidden belt in her pants, already feeling how tense Yellow was down there. She flung the belt down on the floor and started to pull of Yellow's armor, revealing a tight tank top underneath. The shirt didn't do anything in terms of hiding Yellow's chest. Her breasts weren't as large as her lover's, but Blue didn't care. Before removing her shirt, Blue leaned down and kissed Yellow's gem passionately. Earning her a gasp from her lover's mouth and dim glow as Yellow arousal rose. Yellow slowly ran her fingers through Blue's soft hair, her gloves phased away long before. Blue moved away from Yellow again and pulled off the tank top, revealing her tight bra. With one swift motion, she unhooked it and flung it away with the rest of the clothing.

"Yellow, can you phase away your boots?"

"Yes, Blue…"

Yellow phased away her boots as Blue Diamond told her. Blue then kneeled down to where she was able to take off Yellow's pants. She slowly pulled them off as she peppered her lover's thighs with kiss. Yellow grabbed Blue's hair in arousal, not letting a sound escape from her lips. Blue threw the pants away and started to pull Yellow's boxer briefs off. Her lover shivered as her lower half was exposed to the misty warm air that now enveloped the pool room. Blue Diamond stood back up, satisfied with her undressing of her lover.

"It's your turn now, Yellow…undress me…"

Yellow Diamond opened her eyes, looking at Blue's. She was staring at Yellow, her eyes hiding something mischievous in her mind. Yellow hugged her body close to Blue's and reached behind her to the zipper in the back of her dress. She slowly grinded herself against her lover, which made Blue's breath hitch. Yellow pulled the zipper down slowly and let Blue's dress fall to her hips. Before unclasping her lover's bra that held voluptuous breasts, Yellow started to suck on Blue's neck. She left dark blue marks all over and made sure she left them for all to see. After she had Blue's bra in her hands, she flung it way with the rest of their clothes to be found later on. Yellow moved away from Blue, which earned her a whine in protest from Blue losing the added friction. Being playful, Yellow grabbed Blue's breasts, one in each hand and started to rub the already erect nipples. She massaged them as low moans escaped her lover's mouth, knowing that she was enjoying herself.

"Am I going too slow, Blue?"

"No, Yellow…" Blue said breathlessly.

Yellow leaned back into Blue's chest and started to kiss her gem, licking it which earned her a long and loud moan from Blue. Yellow kneeled down to pull off Blue's dress, revealing the thoroughly soaked thong that she was wearing.

"Blue, you are so wet already…is that all for me?" Yellow said with the sound of lust in her voice.

There was no answer from Blue as she bit her lip in eagerness. Yellow stood back up and gripped Blue's round ass in her hands, ripping off the thong and throwing it away. Not caring where it landed or if they would even find it after. Blue Diamond allowed Yellow to pick her up of the ground, she wrapped her legs around her paramour before pulling her face closer to kiss her. Blue grasped Yellow's face in her hands before slamming her lips into her lover's, pushing her tongue into Yellow's mouth. She pulled away after a few minutes, needed to tell Yellow something.

"Yellow…I'm ready…I'm ready to be with you…"

Yellow smiled and started walking into the pool, the water warm due to Blue's early planning. The two Diamonds made their way over to the edge of the pool, where Yellow sat down and Blue sat on her lap. Not going unnoticed, Blue felt something under her. From the arousal earlier, Yellow was already hard and Blue wanted it.

"Yellow, I want you…"

"You have me right here, Blue."

"No, I want you in me…I want you to fuck me Yellow, like when we were younger…when there wasn't a care in the world…where you would cancel meeting with White just to be with me longer…"

"But, Blue, are you sure you are ready for this? Surely, you are still sore down there after having the twins."

"It's been months, Yellow…I am fine…please…"

Yellow knew Blue wouldn't take no for an answer but she was still hesitant. Blue had enough with the waiting though, as she lifted herself off of Yellow's lap, revealing Yellow's already erect shaft beneath her. Without even as much as a look, Blue lowered herself onto Yellow, her wet folds slowly spreading. Blue winced slightly as Yellow's member is fully inside of her. Before Yellow can protest, Blue smashed her mouth into Yellow's again. By instinct, Yellow grabbed Blue's ass in her hands. Moving her arms from Yellow's shoulders, Blue wrapped her arms around her lover's neck. Blue's tongue begged for entrance into Yellow's mouth and Yellow welcomed it instantly. Having the need for movement, Blue started to raise herself up, wanting to feel Yellow's hardened shaft in the furthest reaches of herself. In response, Yellow moved towards Blue as well. Colliding with her in the process.

"Are…are you sure you are alright with this, Blue?" Yellow says as their bodies slam together.

"I…said…" Blue says as she gasps for air that she doesn't need, "I…am…fine!"

Blue continued to slam her body into Yellow, the water sloshing around them in waves, some of going out of the pool. They didn't care, some gems would clean it up later. Yellow moved one of her hands away from Blue's ass and grabbed her lover's right breast, squeezing the nipple between her thumb and pointer finger. Within a matter of seconds, it was rock hard. She continued to massage it until she moved her hand back down to hold Blue. Yellow then moved her other hand to Blue's left breast and did the same to that one. Blue continued to raise herself up and back down onto Yellow's member, herself getting tighter each time. Yellow truly wanted to unravel her paramour, so she started to suck on Blue's pristine gem, causing Blue to moan out in pleasure. Blue didn't care, she didn't care if the Labradorite's outside heard them, fuck she didn't care if White Diamond heard them. All she cared about was being with Yellow right now and fucking her till her body couldn't handle it anymore. Blue raised herself one more time on top of Yellow's member before it tightened like a vice grip around it.

"Y-Yellow!" was all she could get out before she released herself all over her lover. She screamed in ecstasy as she came over Yellow.

Yellow continued to push herself into Blue, her lover's eyes rolling back in overstimulation. After a few short seconds, Yellow herself was becoming undone. She continued to thrust herself into Blue until she couldn't anymore.

"Bl-Blue! I!" but Yellow released herself inside of Blue, the excess spilling down Blue's already wet folds and into the pool where it mixed with the hot water.

Yellow held Blue on top of herself until Blue's breathing slowed down. Blue moved herself off of Yellow after her head stopped spinning and the world wasn't a blur to her. Yellow going limp downstairs after Blue removed herself. Blue sat down next to her paramour and rested her head against her lover's strong but soft chest. Yellow, taking the cue, wrapped her arms around Blue and started to run her fingers through her lover's soft and damp hair.

"Thank you, my love…"

"No need to thank me, Blue. I should be thanking you. After all, this was your idea…"

"And you still went along with it…even though you were worried about me…"

"I care for you more than anything in this universe Blue…you and the twins…it was a lovely surprise too…"

"I care for you the same way, Yellow…as well as the twins…they are growing so quickly…and I am happy Purple is here as well…I am happy you enjoyed your surprise Yellow…"

"I love you, Blue…"

"I love you, too, Yellow…"

And the two Diamonds rested in the pool after their fun "surprise"…

Guess who's back, back again!? Phantom's back!

(I am so sorry that I haven't been active at all! I have just lost my motivation to write and I just have to know if you all want me to continue writing this at all.)


	10. Chapter 10- Reunited- Pt 1

Me need reviews!

Betina- "I'm glad you're back :D"

Thank you! I've had a lot going on with applying to law schools.

Av- "I'd read more chapters if you post them. Whilst I like the lovey drovey family stuff, I think it needs to be interspersed with some action or tension, or plot or something , rather than being one solid block of hugs and love."

Thank you! I am currently working on writing Reunited into my fic which means I have to watch it at least 10 times to make sure I write it well. Trust me, there will be a lot of tension and more of a plot later on. I just didn't want to jump right into all of the canon stuff.

Kyrogue23- "Been some time since they had some time to themselves and I can't wait to see what next for them."

A lot will be happening for them and yes, they finally got some time to themselves lol.

Becks- "Oh my, great chapter."

Hehe, it took me a few days to write because I wanted it to be the best I could do. But I think I still need to work on writing those types of chapters.

Chapter 10 is reunited with their lover!

 _*2 weeks later*_

Green Diamond continued to play with her blocks on the floor, the young Diamond already sitting up with no help. She looked about the age of an 8-month-old organic creature called a human. Gemlings, especially Diamonds, matured quickly and were fully matured by the time of two full Earth rotations. Green was content with being by herself, a feature that she inherited from her mother, Yellow Diamond. Aqua Diamond, on the other hand, was not in the mood to be alone. The young Diamond gemling was on her mother Blue Diamond's lap, as the older Diamond worked on maintaining her colonies. Aqua, not caring what she was doing, again pulled on her mother's hair.

"Aqua, please stop pulling on my hair." Blue Diamond said as she moved her daughter's hand away.

Aqua looked at Blue Diamond and giggled, sticking her hand in Blue's mouth.

"Agua!" Blue said while spitting her daughter's hand out, "That's not nice."

But she didn't care, the young Diamond continued to giggle but she stopped putting her hand in her mother's mouth. Instead, she was mesmerized by the holo- screen that Blue was typing away on. She was sending orders to fix the planet that her family's memorial was on, as well as producing more Blue Topaz gems on another planet. She wasn't paying attention to her daughter's intentions, or her hands for that matter. Aqua Diamond was leaning forward, reaching for the holo- screen until her hands made contact with it.

"Aqua, please don't touch Mommy's screen, you can mess things…"

Blue looked at the screen, it was tracking Emerald's ship. She didn't know what court this Emerald belonged to or even which Emerald she was. Intrigued, Blue took Aqua Diamond off of her lap, placing her down on the floor to play with her sister and their toys. Aqua slowly crawled over to Green, sitting next to her, she started to play with her sister. Interested in what seemed like a rogue ship, Blue Diamond started to tap on the holo- screen. She wanted to find out where this ship was from and where it was going. Scrolling through the information, Blue Diamond saw that the ship was leaving one of Yellow's colonies, specifically the one that provided the fuel for ships that used nova thrusters. She knew that only a few Emeralds had ships that used nova thrusters, especially a high ranking Emerald in Yellow Diamond's court. Blue continued to skim through the information, stopping at the path tracker. It was headed towards Earth. Blue pulled up Yellow's contact information, quickly sending her a recorded message.

"Yellow, my love, it seems that one of your high ranking Emeralds is taking a rip towards Earth. I trust you sent them there. When you get a chance, can you call me to discuss why you sent her there? I love you, my beloved." and she hung up.

Sighing, Blue leaned back into her chair and continued to scroll through the information of the ship until she landed on the recorded data. With a swift motion of her hand, Blue Diamond opened it as she looked down to check on Green and Aqua.

"Way more than you think! I was only on Homeworld for, like, an hour before I ran into you guys. There must be Off Colors all over the place." a young voice said.

"What?!" Blue said as she shot up to look at the screen.

The holo- the screen was playing a recorded video of what happened inside of Emerald's ship.

"Rose used to say there was something about Earth; something that set Gems free. But it's not just Earth. Look at you. Love, freedom, it's universal. You all prove it every moment you live as yourselves. You can show everyone!" a tall gem said, with enthusiasm.

Blue was distraught, she was staring at the gem that killed her daughter. The loathsome Rose Quartz and what looked to be the human specimen that was at the trial. There were other gems, but they were probably outlaws from Homeworld that escaped from the chasms below. Yellow Diamond's court was searching the planet endlessly for the rogue gem, but Blue knew why they didn't find her. She was already off the planet. Angered, Blue looked up the owner of the ship, finding out that it which Emerald it was. She pressed the screen to call the gem, barely containing her anger. Within a few seconds, Emerald picked up.

"My lustrous Diamond!" Emerald answered.

"Emerald…I have a few questions for you."

"Yes, my Diamond, I will answer them all!"

"You better, now, are you missing any ships?" Blue asked as calmly as she could.

"N-No, my Diamond!"

"Emerald, I trust you will tell me the truth, correct?"

"Yes, my Diamond!"

"Again…none of your ships are missing? None that have…nova thrusters?" Blue said through her teeth.

"…Yes, my Diamond…my Sun Incinerator…it was stolen…"

"By whom, Emerald?"

"By a human specimen, they were able to slip past all of the monitors and security systems, my Diamond!"

"And you weren't able to recognize this human specimen, Emerald?"

"N-No, my Diamond."

Blue's hands gripped the armrests of her throne, leaving scrape marks on them.

"You didn't realize that this human specimen was the one from the trial!?"

"N-no, m-my D-Diamond."

"YOU HAVE FAILED YOUR COURT AND THE DIAMONDS! YOU LET A CRIMINAL FLY OFF WITH YOUR SHIP BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT TO DESTROY IT! I WILL PERSONALLY TELL YELLOW DIAMOND OF YOUR FAILURE AND RECOMMEND YOUR SHATTERING!" and Blue Diamond hung up the call, closing her holo- screen as well.

Blue put her hands over face, screaming in them not only in anger but sadness. But she made sure she didn't release her aura, for the sake of the twins. After a few moments of screaming, Blue opened her holo- screen back up and clicked on Yellow Diamond's icon.

"Yellow, I need you to look at this. It is important…regarding Rose Quartz and that human specimen from the trial. The specimen stole one of your Emerald's ship and is on their way to Earth with outlaw gems as well. It seems Rose Quartz got away as well…she is no longer on Homeworld. I don't know where she is, either she is on that ship or they made their way back to Earth already. I do believe we owe that planet a visit, possibly to extract what is left of that failed geo- weapon. I want to see Rose Quartz suffer for what she did to our family…" and Blue hung up, closing the holo- screen again.

She was angered, upset, but most of all, she wanted revenge. If it wasn't for Rose Quartz, she would still have her daughter, Pink Diamond. Green and Aqua Diamond would have their older sister. She wouldn't have gone into early labor and nearly died again from it. If none of that ever happened, her life would have different. But Blue didn't want to change the past, what was done, was done. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she thought about everything that happened, at first, she thought it was Green Diamond, but the young Diamond was busy playing with her toys. Blue wanted to shatter Rose Quartz herself, stabbing her sword through the gem of the one she hated most in this universe. She was so angered that the armrests of her throne no longer had just scrapes marks across them, they were cracked apart, pieces were falling on the floor in rocks and dust. Not wanted to destroy her throne anymore, Blue moved over to their bed. She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear the booming footsteps of her paramour or the door sliding open.

"Blue!? Where is Rose Quartz?!" Yellow Diamond screamed in anger, her voice booming.

Green Diamond started to scream, upset by the sudden loud voice of her mother. Her older sister soon following after, both twins crying out. Slowly a greenish-blue aura stretched across the room, causing everyone in it to cry.

"Yellow…Rose Quartz isn't in the room. Now you have scared Green and Aqua!" Blue said as she picked the twins off of their playmat on the floor.

"I'm sorry, my love. I assumed the worst when you sent that message…"

"It's alright, Yellow," Blue said as the twins cuddled up close to her chest.

Yellow Diamond looked at her lover and their children and sighed. Her body relaxed before she walked over to sit on the bed. She reached her arms around Blue and the twins, silently saying she was sorry.

"I am going to send a message to Purple Diamond. She is going to have to watch over the twins while we go to Earth."

"But Blue, shouldn't we bring them with us? Wouldn't it be safer for them to be with us rather than without us around White Diamond?"

"I don't want them near Rose Quartz, Yellow, she already shattered one of our daughters. I don't want her to try and do it again."

"Still, White Diamond hasn't been "right" at all recently."

"That's why I am telling Purple to go with the twins to the shelter away from White Diamond."

"Alright, Blue, you do know that we still have to send a message to White Diamond to tell her where we are going right?"

"I know, you are going to send that message to White Diamond while I am sending my message to Purple. I don't think she'll mind us going to retrieve the dead geo- weapon."

"She doesn't mind anything anymore. She is becoming a recluse."

"I've noticed, it does worry me, but we have more pressing matters to attend to now, Yellow."

Yellow Diamond nodded before moving away from Blue and pulling up her holo- screen. Rather than sending a video message to White Diamond, she typed it in. The message said:

"Mother, Blue Diamond and I are going to Earth for a short trip to retrieve the failed geo-weapon to learn what exactly caused it to fail besides the bubbling of it. We should be back in a few cycles so Blue Diamond's sister, Purple Diamond, will be watching Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond. Yellow Diamond out."

Yellow Diamond closed her holo- screen and leaned back next to Blue Diamond as she pulled out her own. Blue clicked on Purple Diamond's icon and started to record a message for her sister.

"Purple, I need you to come to mine and Yellow's room immediately. We need you to watch over the twins for a few cycles while Yellow and I go to Earth. You'll be in a safe shelter away from White Diamond. Please, we need you to do this."

Blue hung up and closed her holo- screen. She leaned over onto Yellow's shoulder and rested her head there while they waited for Purple Diamond to come to their room. White Diamond had already sent Yellow Diamond an okay for them to go to Earth by the time Blue was done recording her message to her sister. It was only a matter of minutes before they heard someone knock on the door.

"Blue? Yellow? It's me, Purple Diamond. May I come in?" Purple said from outside the door.

"Yes, you can, Purple," Blue answered, opening the door with a swift motion of her hand.

Purple entered the room and the door slid closed behind her. She looked a bit disheveled as though she just ran to their room.

"Are you okay?" Blue asked.

"Yes, I am fine, Blue. I thought something happened to you and that is why you needed to go to Earth."

"No, I am alright. We are going to Earth to retrieve a failed geo-weapon that Yellow placed there to destroy it. We are also investigating whether Rose Quartz is still on that planet."

"Blue, Yellow, please be careful there. You don't know what Rose Quartz is capable of."

"We do know what she is capable of but she doesn't know what we are capable of. A mourning mother is more dangerous than a rogue gem that doesn't care what they do. That is why I am putting Green Diamond and Aqua Diamond in your care until we return. Please look after them in the shelter until Yellow and I get back."

"I will, Blue." and Purple Diamond nodded.

Yellow Diamond got up off the bed and started to pack some of the twin's stuff onto a levitating pad for Purple to take with them. It only took a few minutes for it to be done. Blue Diamond got up off of the bed and kissed both Aqua and Green Diamond on the head before giving her children to her sister. The twins were starting to fall asleep so they wouldn't be missing their parents that much while they were away. The family of five Diamonds exited the room and walked towards the warp pad, it sprung to life when they stepped on it. Sending Purple and the twins to the shelter and Blue and Yellow to their respectable landing pads. Blue looked over at Yellow Diamond before entering her ship, it was empty. With one swift motion of her hand, she took off.

 _Towards Earth…_

Oh no! Steven and the Crystal Gems better watch out!


	11. Chapter 11- Reunited- Pt 2

Me love reviews!

Blueberryrock- "I can't wait for the next chapter!"

Me neither!

HANN123- "Oh shit here it is!"

Wait until this chapter!

Becks- "OH MY GOD!"

Oh my stars in the case of the Diamonds XD

Kyrogue23- "Blue is losing it now since the prisoners escaped and this upcoming fight will reveal a lot of thing about Rose."

Blue will lose her shit in this chapter!

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Chapter 11 wants to be reunited with its lover!

Blue's ship hovered above the Earth's atmosphere, the Diamond herself was sitting in her throne. She was already thinking about what might happen when she and Yellow land on Earth. Her paramour was hovering right next to her, about to connect with her ship. The Diamonds were preparing to handle the cluster and, especially, Rose Quartz and her miscreant Crystal Gems. It took only a few minutes for Yellow's ship to connect with Blue's before Blue heard the booming sound of Yellow Diamond's boots.

Before Yellow entered, Blue said, "You don't have to knock, Yellow, come in."

Yellow said, "How did you know I was going to knock?" while she entered Blue's command room.

"I know you, Yellow, we have been married for thousands of years."

Yellow walked over to the chair next to Blue's and sat down, resting her head in hand, propped up by her elbow.

"Are you alright, my love?"

Blue looked at the opposite wall and sighed, "Is that a necessary question, Yellow?"

Yellow's face went from a slight smile to a frown, "Blue, look at me…"

"I'm fine, Yellow, trust me," Blue said with a hint of emotion.

"No, you're not. I know you, Blue…we are connected, remember?" Yellow reached over from her chair and turned Blue's head towards her with her hand.

"Yellow…"

Her blue counterpart's face was stained with tears and the bags under her eyes were darker than normal, signaling that she was stressed more. She phased away her gloves and wiped away her paramour's tears. Yellow held Blue's soft face in her hands, leaning forward to leave a kiss on her forehead.

"Everything will be alright, my love," Yellow said before leaning back down into the chair.

"I'm nervous, we still don't know what that repulsive gem is capable of."

Yellow grabbed Blue's hand and squeezed it tightly, "Blue, I won't let her touch you. If she does, she will wish she was shattered instead of Pink. I promise."

"Thank you, Yellow," Blue said as she squeezed Yellow's hand back.

"We will handle the Cluster first, just in case we need to use it to handle Rose Quartz and the Crystal Gems."

"It's bubbled, Yellow, what use is it to us now?"

"We can pop that bubble can't we, Blue?"

"Just promise me you'll be careful, Yellow."

"I promise, I will be careful, Blue. I think it's time we go handle them."

"Alright, Yellow, I love you."

Yellow got up and kissed Blue Diamond on the lips, she said, "I love you, too, Blue."

Yellow walked out of Blue's command room and back to her ship. After a few minutes, Yellow's ship disconnected from Blue's and started to head towards the disgusting planet Earth, Blue's ship not far behind. Blue had the Cluster's location set in her ship and stared out the window of her ship as it flew at light speed. Within about a cycle's time, they were near the Cluster's location. Yellow's ship, by her insistence, was flying before Blue's. She wanted to protect Blue at all costs.

"I see them…" Yellow said from their video call.

"See who?" Blue asked.

"Rose Quartz and her abhorrent Crystal gems…"

"Yellow, we are going after the Cluster first. Don't put yourself in more danger by going after her first."

"I know, Blue, please, stay behind my ship. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I promise I'll try to, Yellow."

"Blue…"

Blue sighed and looked away, not wanting to see Yellow's pleading eyes looking at her. They both flew over Rose Quartz and her gems before flying towards the cluster. Blue didn't even glance at them, not wanting to think about her daughter's awful death.

"We're here, Blue!" Yellow said as their ships hovered above the Cluster's location.

Blue stopped her ship before Yellow's ship started to dig into the Earth, slamming its palm down to crack it open.

"Don't help me, Blue, we don't know what the Cluster is capable of anymore."

"No, let me help you," Blue demanded.

But before Blue could hit the Earth as Yellow's ship did, the ground started to rumble and crack. Long arms of light reached out of the cracks as the bubble of the Cluster popped, the arms of light also had faces. All of them, reaching together into one body of light, forming a large arm as big as one of the Diamonds' ships. The color of the arm, from reports in the past, resembled a human's arm without the skin and the muscle exposed. Blue sat in fear, she had never seen something in gem history like this before. Yellow was right, the Cluster was different than they had imagined. It was a forced fusion that was way bigger than any of the experiments Yellow had done or what her court had tried. The Cluster started to move its fingers before forming a fist, moving through the air to punch Yellow Diamond's ship. Sending it flying past Rose Quartz and her gems.

Blue gasped and said, "Yellow! Are you alright!? Answer me please!"

Yellow got up off the floor and looked at the screen, "I am alright Blue."

"Stars! That stupid geo- weapon should be destroyed!"

Before Yellow could answer Blue back, Yellow's ship formed a fist and tried to punch the Cluster back. But the Cluster's monstrous hand caught the fist and tried to hold Yellow's ship in place. Blue watched Yellow's ship push the Cluster away from her ship to fight it. Yellow's ship's elbow smashed down into the ocean while it still held onto the hand of the Cluster. The Cluster followed with their elbow, ensuing what looked like a giant arm-wrestling match between the two. Each side pushing the other back and for. Blue realized how she could help her lover and sped away towards the house on the beach.

"What are you doing, Blue!? Where are you going?!" Yellow yelled through the video call.

"I'm helping you, you stubborn rock!" Blue yelled back.

"Blue!"

But Blue Diamond didn't listen, she slammed her ship's palm into the ocean in front of the house. Exiting, she kept her cloak on as she looked at Rose Quartz.

"Rose Quartz, so you left Homeworld and crawled back here. This is my daughter's world! You have no right to use it as your hiding place! Come! Answer for what you've done!" as tears streamed down her face into the water below.

"This is bad! This is bad! This is bad! This is bad!" the Peridot said.

"Come on Crystal Gems, let's poof her!" the Bismuth said.

"Right!" the other gems yelled.

"Wait, we don't have to fight her! Let me talk to Blue Diamond." Rose Quartz said as she walked away from the house, onto the beach, towards Blue Diamond.

"Blue Diamond, I need you to listen to me! Pink Diamond wasn't shattered by me, she's right here! It's pretty interesting when you think about it-"

"Enough!" she yelled.

Blue Diamond had enough of Rose Quartz's childish play, she summoned an energy ball sending it straight at the impudent gem. Rose Quartz was sent flying backward into a large gem with multiple gemstones, a fusion.

"Ahhhhhhhh!", she screamed, "Ugggh!"

The fusion looked straight at Blue as they slammed their fist into the sand below. Roaring at the Diamond in front of them.

"Wait!"

"You cannot fathom how much I've mourned, what thousands of years of grief has done to me! TO LOSE MY ONLY CHILD!" Blue said as she covered her face in grief, crying and letting her aura out.

Her blue aura spread out like water flooding from the ocean during a storm. There was nothing to stop it. The fusion was not able to handle it. Within seconds, it poofed, 3 gems fell to the ground next to Rose Quartz. Her other gems falling to their knees as well.

"What's going on? Guys?" the Human said and whistled, summoning some sort of organic that was pink.

The Human jumped on the organic and they ran towards Blue Diamond.

"Hold on guys!"

"Connie!" Rose Quartz said as they ran past her.

The Human unsheathed her sword and jumped with the organic towards Blue Diamond.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!"

Blue caught the sword as well as the Human in her hand before the Human had a chance to hit her.

"This sword…this is the sword that shattered her!" Blue screamed before breaking the sword into pieces.

The Human fell through the air before they were caught by the pink organic creature. Blue looked over to Yellow Diamond's ship. She was still fighting the Cluster, pushing it down towards the ground. The Crystal Gems were on the ground, crying from Blue's aura.

"You deserve this…all of you!" Blue said as she started to walk towards them.

"Please, stop!" Rose Quartz pleaded.

"Steven!" the Amethyst cried.

"What do we do!?" the Pearl cried out as well.

"She won't listen, she's so angered. She just wants to fight, I don't know what to do!"

The tall looking gem got up and started to walk towards Blue Diamond, pushing herself against the aura's power.

"Blue Diamond!" the gem called out.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?"

"I am the will of two gems to care for each other, to protect each other from any threat, no matter how vast or how cruel. Blue Diamond, you couldn't stop me 5,750 years ago, and you can't stop me now!"

"You're the two gems that disrupted my court. A Ruby and Sapphire…"

The Ruby and Sapphire fusion slammed her fists into Blue's robes and said, "Grrr! This was my wedding day! My day!"

"You impudent gem! You hope to defeat me by clinging to my feet?"

The fusion looked up and said, "I just needed to keep you from moving, Blue Diamond."

Blue looked at the fusion in confusion, wondering what she was talking about. Until water droplets started to fall on her head from above. Blue looked above her head, there was a Lapis Lazuli and what looked like some sort of human structure encased in water.

"What?!" was all Blue Diamond could say before the structure was thrown at her, breaking apart upon impact.

Blue was angered, how dare a gem that had her symbol attack her. To join Rose Quartz and attack her Diamond! In a matter of minutes, she gathered her strength to throw the structure off of herself.

"Raahhhh!" she said as she flung it off, "Lapis Lazuli, does every single gem that comes in contact with this atrocious planet turn traitor!?"

Blue seethed with anger before letting her aura out to bring the Crystal Gems to their knees. All of them fell, but one. The Lapis Lazuli…

"What?"

Wiping a tear from her face, she said, growling, "I've felt worse…"

The Lapis Lazuli summoned water chains from the ocean and grabbed Blue Diamond around her wrists. Blue gasped in pain as she flung them off, the water hurting her as it dug into her blue skin like a thousand needles at once. But it was no use, the Lapis Lazuli sent the chains back onto her arms, this time three. Blue cried out in pain again as the chains hurt her even more from the anger of the Lapis Lazuli.

"Knock her off this beach!" she screamed.

Blue continued to try and escape the chains but she couldn't.

"We can do it, now's our chance!" the fusion yelled.

All of the Crystal Gems summoned their weapons to attack Blue Diamond.

"With all of us together, we can use our strength and defeat her!"

"Yes! It's right, this is our home, our planet, our friends and family! We are the Crystal Gems!"

Blue knocked the Lapis Lazuli's chains off again and said, "PATHETIC, YOU ARE NOBODY! YOU ARE DEPLORABLE ENTITIES THAT AREN'T EVEN WORTH THE GROUND BENEATH MY FEET!"

Blue sent her energy projection up into the air and it rained down upon the Crystal Gems. But Rose Quartz put her shield up in time to block them with the help of her gems. The pink organic creature sent a wave of energy towards her, disabling her energy projection. Then the amethyst jumped and hit her in the arm, the whip leaving scrap marks across it. The Lapis Lazuli's chain caught her left arm again while Pearl's trident zapped her in the other arm. The organic pink creature appeared again above her head and landing on top of it before jumping away. The fusion and the Bismuth then attacked her from the side but she blocked it, in pain as they opened the cuts on her arm even more. She was angered even more now, wanting to shatter all of the gems that hit her. The small Peridot sent little metal objects towards her but they didn't do anything.

"Come on, Blue Diamond, fight me!" the Peridot yelled.

"Nice one, Tiny, you got guts! Let me help you!" the Bismuth said as she picked up the Peridot and threw her towards Blue Diamond.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!" the Peridot said as she landed on Blue's face.

"Group up everyone!" Rose Quartz yelled.

The Lapis Lazuli encased the Crystal Gems in a bubble before flinging them towards Blue using a giant arm made of water. As they headed towards Blue, she ripped the Peridot off of her face, growling. She raised her arms as the Crystal gems started to attack her, a Bismuth first, then a Pearl, and then an Amethyst. Until the organic pink creature attacked her again, making her flinch again. The fusion then hit her, splitting her arms apart, making her chest wide open and unprotected. Rose Quartz hit her, directly in the chest. Knocking all the air out of her that she didn't need, scraping up the front of her body. It sent her flying onto the sandy beach beneath her, falling to her knees.

Yellow was still fighting the cluster and losing. Her ship was malfunctioning and failing. Yellow was trying her best to fight off the cluster but it was no use. If her ship failed, she was done for and she knew it was happening. Yellow prepare herself for impact into the Earth and ran out of her command room into a safer area in her ship as it started to implode on itself.

"Uh, guys!?" Rose Quartz said.

The Cluster lifted Yellow's ship into the air and slammed it into Blue's ship.

"Run for it!" and Rose Quartz ran away.

Blue's and Yellow's ships went flying into the beach, sending Blue's ship on top of her.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Blue screamed as she was pinned underneath her ship.

Both ships disintegrated, sending pieces everywhere, hitting the house on the beach.

"The house!" the Pearl screamed.

"Don't worry, I can fix the house!" the Bismuth said.

"My dad!" Rose Quartz yelled.

"Uh oh…"

A human emerged from the house carrying an organic creature and said, "All right, I'm sticking with you guys now!"

The other human went near the house and said, "Did we win?"

Rose Quartz looked at the cluster before is started heading over towards the house as well.

"Cluster, you were amazing! Are you okay?! Do you need to go back in your bubble?!"

The Cluster raised its thumb in agreement as it retreated into the ground.

"Okay, just take it easy! You're the best!"

The fusion walked next to Rose Quartz and said, "So, that was a wedding reception."

She then patted Rose Quartz's head and said, "Nice job, wedding planner."

"Did you see me?! Blue Diamond couldn't lay a finger on me!" the Amethyst said.

"Did you see how I perfectly managed my trajectory right into Blue Diamond's eyes!? I'll demonstrate, throw me again!" the Peridot said.

"I like you Peridot, you don't quit." The Bismuth said

The Crystal Gems stopped talking as they started to hear banging from Yellow Diamond's ship. Yellow finally was able to free herself from being stuck underneath a part of her ship on the inside. Angered, she punched her arm through the hull of her ship. Grabbing the outside of it, she pulled herself out. Slamming her feet down onto the ship, she glared at Rose Quartz with murder in her eyes. Her powers crackling around her as she tried to keep them contained. She jumped down from her ship to the beach, near one of the fingers of Blue's ship. With a slight hint of worry and concerning love on her face, she lifted the finger of the ship with one hand. Revealing an unconscious Blue Diamond, scraped up and laying on the ground. Yellow Diamond gingerly used her free hand to lift her Paramour off of the ground. Blue started to stir awake as Yellow Diamond held her next to her side. Seeing that her lover was alright, Blue directed her attention towards Rose Quartz just like Yellow was.

The Peridot jumped out of the Bismuth's hands, she said, "I can tell her off again, I already did it once."

She ran in front of Yellow Diamond and said, "Hey, Yellow Clod! Remember me!?"

"No," Yellow said as she poofed the small Peridot.

Rose Quartz ran in front of the Diamonds, upset, she said, "Please stop! Please don't do this! Please listen to me! I'm the one you are both missing! I'm Pink Diamond!"

"You….."

Yellow Diamond ran towards Rose Quartz, angered, she raised her foot and slammed it down on top of Rose Quartz. Hoping that she shattered her upon impact. The Crystal Gems started attacking the Diamonds and Blue and Yellow fought back. Yellow, already in an angered state, poofed the Lapis Lazuli after finding out what she did to Blue Diamond. The Diamonds had no idea what was about to go on in their head.

*In the mind state*

Yellow said in her mind, "How pathetic, I knew my daughter couldn't handle her colony yet, but with my love for her, I gave in. I'm the one to blame for my daughter's fate."

Rose Quartz was blown back by Yellow's thought waves. She held onto her head as she felt it.

"Ahhh! Her thoughts are too strong!" so she tried to get Blue's attention.

"What good will all of this fighting do? The more I fight with these gems and make them suffer, the more I long to see you again, Pink, my child." Blue said as she started to cry more.

Rose quartz made it to Blue's head and reached down to touch it. She needed to talk to them.

"Almost! Blue, please listen!" but she was blown back again.

Blue's head shot up, she looked up around her, sensing something.

"I felt something…someone."

"It worked, I need to get through to them."

Rose Quartz tried again to touch Blue Diamond's head, trying to stay in contact.

"Pink is not gone, I can explain if you stop this fighting." but she was blown back yet again from Blue's thoughts.

"I felt it again…"

"What are you talking about, Blue?" Yellow said.

"I felt a presence! It feels like…"

"Blue, stop, you are overreacting…it's not good for you my love."

Rose Quartz made it to Yellow's face and touched it.

"Please listen, Yellow, Pink's fate isn't what you think, she faked her shattering!" Yellow's thoughts sent Rose Quartz flying away from her face.

Both Blue and Yellow readied themselves for an attack, searching for whoever was trying to contact them.

"I know this feeling!"

"This must be a trick! Show yourself, foe!"

"Yellow, Blue, I am not your foe! Just please listen to me!

Yellow found Rose Quartz and said, "She's there!"

Blue and Yellow combined their powers and sent them hurtling towards Rose Quartz. But she pushed it away, sending a pink power back towards the Diamonds. They were awestruck. Neither of them could believe what they were experiencing again. This aura, it couldn't be her.

"Please, Blue and Yellow, this fighting has to stop. We're not enemies, we're family! I need you to listen to me! I need you to know who I am!"

Rose Quartz released her powers even more towards the Diamonds to get them to realize that they were attacking one of their own.

"It's impossible!"

"This new aura…"

Blue and Yellow reached out their hands together and caught Rose Quartz in their hands. Knowing that they had their daughter in their hands again after so many years. They both left the mindscape, knowing what had happened.

Standing above the Crystal Gems and the humans, Blue and Yellow stared at the unconscious gem on the beach. Within a matter of seconds, she woke up. Their Pink Diamond was alive and awake.

"It's you….Pink…."

Ahhhhhhhhhhh Reunited was my favorite episode!


End file.
